Breaking the Engagement
by Pupuputri
Summary: Baekhyun sangat benci hidupnya dan ia semakin membencinya saat Eomma-nya yang egois menjodohkannya dengan Jongin. Tapi ia tidak mau mengalah. Karena itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol –saudara tirinya yang juga dijodohkan seenaknya oleh Abeoji-nya dengan Luhan– untuk membatalkan pertunangan mereka. CHANBAEK/KAIBAEK/KRISBAEK/HUNHAN/CHANHAN/Others
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**BREAKING THE ENGAGEMENT**

–**Prologue**–

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Wu Kris, Park Jiyeon, Jung Sooyeon, Jung Soojung**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Fluff**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selamat datang dalam ketragisan dari kehidupan menyedihkanku –Byun Baekhyun atau Park Baekhyun mengingat Eomma-ku sudah menikah dengan Tuan Park. Kenapa? Kuberi kalian lima alasan utamanya. Alasan nomor satu: orangtua baruku –atau Ayah baru atau semacamnya. Entahlah. Aku sendiri ragu karena yang namanya orangtua tidak akan memaksa anaknya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya –contohnya makan malam ini.

"_Kenapa, Baek? Makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Tuan Park._

"_Tidak, aku hanya kenyang. Tadi aku sudah makan bersama teman-temanku." Baekhyun berbohong. "Makan malamnya sungguh menyenangkan, tapi maaf, aku harus pergi."_

Ya, aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari 15 menit di meja makan itu karena berlama-lama satu meja dengan mereka itu sangat memuakkan.

Alasan nomor dua: saudara tiriku –Park Chanyeol.

"_Kau sebut itu akting? Kau harus ambil kelas akting, Tuan Byun." sindir Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol, kemudian mengeluarkan seringaiannya. "Aku sendiri tidak melihat sekolah akting di masa depanmu."_

Dan aku selalu menang dalam kontes adu argumen dengannya. Ha.

Alasan nomor tiga: tunangan Park Chanyeol –Xi Luhan.

"_Oh? Halo, calon adik ipar~" sapa Luhan._

"_Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun._

"_Tentu saja sedang bermesraan dengan Chanyeollie~"_

Ugh. Kalian tidak akan percaya betapa menyebalkannya dia –just like his fiance. Laki-laki jelmaan rusa itu harus pergi ke tempat penampungan orang menyebalkan.

Alasan nomor empat: laki-laki-yang-tak-ingin-kutemui-seumur-hidup –Wu Kris.

"_Kau mau pulang?" tanya Kris lagi –intonasinya terdengar begitu ramah, namun tetap tidak Baekhyun hiraukan. Tanpa banyak membuang-buang waktu lagi, Baekhyun segera pergi dari sana._

No comment untuk alasan nomor empat.

Alasan nomor lima: si murid baru –Kim Jongin.

"_Hey, ketua Park," Jongin memanggil Baekhyun, membuat laki-laki pendek itu menoleh padanya. "Kau harus sedikit tenang. Bahumu benar-benar terlihat tegang."_

"_Panggil saja Baekhyun dan aku tidak tegang sama sekali."_

Dan hidupku benar-benar kacau oleh alasan nomor lima karena–

"_Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak mau dijodohkan!" Baekhyun masih bersikukuh._

_Nyonya Byun menatap Baekhyun tajam, begitupun Baekhyun yang balik menatap wanita paruh baya itu tajam. Dia tidak akan menyerahkan masa depannya begitu saja demi keegoisan Eomma-nya. "Arasseo." Baekhyun terbelalak karena satu kata itu. "Dengan satu syarat."_

_Baekhyun mengernyit. "Syarat?"_

"_Kalau kau berhasil menemukan orang yang lebih baik daripada Kim Jongin –dalam hal finansial, aku akan batalkan perjodohan itu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau menyetujui pertunanganmu dengan Xi Luhan?"_

_Chanyeol memicing curiga. "Kalau kubilang tidak, bagaimana?"_

"_Aku akan membantumu untuk membatalkannya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ada apa? Kenapa dengan Chanyeol?" Luhan mulai khawatir._

"_Di–dia berjalan bergandengan dengan Park Baekhyun!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sepertinya kau tidak akan menjadi adik iparku." ucap Chanyeol saat Kim Jongin di depan mereka._

_Jongin mencibir. "Aku ragu orangtua kalian akan merestui hubungan kalian."_

**.**

**.**

Kalian pernah menonton film Titanic? Well, hidupku jauh lebih sedih daripada itu.

**.**

**.**

–**Prologue End–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FF ini sebenarnya di-post di blog saya (pupuputri. wordpress. com) sebagai FF straight dan masih on-going, tapi saya penasaran sama respon readers kalo FF ini diubah jadi yaoi version dengan main casts ChanBaek –tetep. Jadi, saya mau minta review kalian dulu biar saya tahu saya harus lanjut ubah FF ini jadi yaoi atau nggak. Dan kalo respon kalian banyak yang positif, akan saya edit kembali FF ini jadi yaoi version dan akan saya post di FFn bulan Januari nanti.**

**P.S. Yang jadi narator di prologue adalah Baek.**

**So, review?**


	2. Chapter Real 1

Kalian pernah menonton film Titanic? Well, hidup Byun Baekhyun –atau Park Baekhyun mengingat Nyonya Byun sudah menikah dengan Tuan Park– lebih sedih daripada itu atau lebih tepatnya penuh kedustaan. Disini, Baekhyun duduk di meja makan bersama seorang wanita paruh baya yang ia sebut Eomma, seorang pria yang lebih tua daripada wanita itu yang ia sebut Ayah tiri, dan seorang laki-laki yang umurnya sama dengannya yang ia sebut saudara tiri. Makanan di hadapannya belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Tidak berselera rasanya mengingat laki-laki penggila eye-liner itu dipaksa makan malam bersama mereka.

"Kenapa, Baek? Makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Tuan Park yang duduk di seberang meja –membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya datar, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat bosan dengan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya kenyang. Tadi aku sudah makan bersama teman-temanku." Baekhyun berbohong.

Nyonya Byun menatap anak laki-lakinya penuh kecurigaan. Kini matanya beralih pada laki-laki tinggi yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. "Benarkah itu?" tanyanya pada laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Tidak tahu." jawab laki-laki tinggi itu –Park Chanyeol– singkat.

"Ne, kenapa? Eomma sudah tidak percaya lagi padaku?" Baekhyun bertanya sarkastis.

Nyonya Byun terus menatap anak kandungnya seolah-olah berkata 'cepat duduk dan bersikap manislah!'. Tapi sepertinya laki-laki pendek itu tidak takut pada tatapan tajam Eomma-nya. Tidak lagi.

"Makan malamnya sungguh menyenangkan, tapi maaf, aku harus pergi. Aku harus belajar untuk ujian." Baekhyun kembali berbohong. Laki-laki manis itupun berdiri, kemudian mengambil tas ranselnya –hendak pergi dari restoran Perancis itu.

"Hati-hati, Baek!" seru Tuan Park saat Baekhyun berjalan keluar. Namun Baekhyun tidak meresponnya. Dia terus berjalan lurus menuju pintu keluar. Berlama-lama disini bisa membuatnya muak. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Chanyeol yang melihat Tuan Park begitu peduli pada anak tirinya, hanya bisa mendengus pelan.

"Aku juga pulang duluan." ucap Chanyeol setelah selesai dengan makanan di atas piringnya. Laki-laki tinggi itu menyimpan serbet –yang tadi berada di pangkuannya– di atas meja, kemudian meraih tas ranselnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Tuan Park dengan alis bertautan.

"Belajar untuk ujian." Kali ini Chanyeol yang berbohong. Well, dia harus. Karena Chanyeol tidak mungkin bisa keluar dari sana jika bukan karena alasan itu. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol –yang notabene-nya anak pintar– tidak perlu belajar. Dia bahkan tidak suka belajar. Tapi jika ia menggunakan alasan 'belajar', tentu saja Tuan Park tidak akan menghalanginya untuk keluar dari sana, apalagi jika Chanyeol menggunakan alasan itu di depan Ibu tirinya. Jadi, ini bisa ia gunakan di saat-saat mendesak.

Saat Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari restoran Perancis itu, ia menemukan laki-laki pendek –yang tadi makan bersama keluarganya– masih berdiri menunggu taksi di depan restoran. Tiba-tiba seringaian muncul di bibir tebalnya. "Kau sebut itu akting? Kau harus ambil kelas akting, Tuan Byun." sindirnya.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol, kemudian mengeluarkan seringaiannya. "Aku sendiri tidak melihat sekolah akting di masa depanmu."

Chanyeol mengertakkan giginya kesal karena ucapan Baekhyun. Namun sebelum ia sempat membalas kata-kata pedas laki-laki yang hanya tua beberapa bulan darinya, sebuah taksi berhenti di depannya. Tanpa melirik Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam taksi itu dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Daebak. Berani-beraninya dia berkata seperti itu?" desis Chanyeol.

Semenjak Baekhyun dan Nyonya Byun menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park, kehidupan Chanyeol berubah total secara harafiah. Karena setelah Nyonya Park meninggal, Tuan Park tiba-tiba saja dekat dengan Nyonya Byun dan tahu-tahu menikah. Jadi mau tidak mau, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi saudara tiri. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli pada Baekhyun ataupun Nyonya Byun, tapi kelakuan Baekhyun terkadang membuat Chanyeol jengkel, seperti tadi misalnya. But, hell. Dia bisa apa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**BREAKING THE ENGAGEMENT**

**Chapter 1 **– **Welcome to Baekhyun's Life**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Wu Kris, Bang Minah, Jung Sooyeon, Jung Soojung**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Fluff, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Untuk FF Breaking the Engagement yaoi version agak berbeda dengan versi straight di blog saya –disesuaikan dengan keadaan soalnya. Ada beberapa readers yang minta FF ini dibuat GS, tapi sekali lagi saya tekankan, saya KURANG SUKA GS dan Yuri. So, saya tetapkan FF jadi yaoi seperti rencana awal saya. FF ini terinspirasi dari drama 'The Heirs'. Saya ingin menciptakan karakter Yoo Rachel dalam diri Baekhyun karena saya suka banget sama karakter Yoo Rachel. Then, last but not least, enjoy~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil saat supirnya membukakan pintu mobil di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Segera ia pakai tas ranselnya dan berjalan memasuki kawasan St. Phoenix High School. Baru beberapa langkah laki-laki manis itu ambil, tiba-tiba saja teriakan beberapa perempuan di belakangnya membuatnya sedikit menoleh. Pasti laki-laki itu lagi –batin Baekhyun. Mata sipit Baekhyun melihat Park Chanyeol turun dari motornya setelah laki-laki tinggi itu membuka helm-nya. Lagi-lagi dia menarik perhatian para perempuan itu. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Pagi-pagi begini sudah berisik. Benar-benar memekakkan telinga. Dan Baekhyun yakin sebentar lagi laki-laki-yang-tak-kalah-menyebalkannya-dari-Park-Chanyeol akan datang.

"1..2..3." Baekhyun berhitung dan–

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh makna karena perhitungannya tepat (lagi). Laki-laki bersuara cempreng yang tadi memanggil nama saudara tirinya adalah tunangan Park Chanyeol –Xi Luhan. Laki-laki keturunan Cina yang paling kaya di sekolah ini, yang paling centil, dan yang paling menyebalkan sama seperti tunangannya –begitulah tanggapan Baekhyun tentang laki-laki bermata rusa itu.

Benar-benar pasangan bodoh abad ini.

Baekhyun menutup telinganya saat suara cempreng Luhan terdengar lagi. Laki-laki pendek itu sempat berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam gedung dimana kelasnya berada. Baekhyun bahkan tidak percaya aku harus mengalami ini setiap pagi.

**###**

BRUK!

"Yak! Perhatikan jalanmu, mata empat!" semprot Jung Sooyeon saat Oh Sehun yang sedang mengangkat beberapa buku dari perpustakaan, menabraknya secara tidak sengaja.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Sehun sedikit menunduk.

"Aish, membuatku emosi saja!" umpat Sooyeon pelan.

Sehun memberikan sedikit ruang agar si kembar –Sooyeon dan Soojung– bisa lewat. Dengan angkuhnya, Sooyeon berjalan melewati Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah di matanya, diikuti saudara kembarnya –Soojung– yang menatap Sehun dengan tatapan meremehkan. Baekhyun yang saat itu berada disana dan menyaksikan insiden mari-tabrak-Sehun-dengan-sengaja, hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Serius, kenapa orang-orang ini selalu membuatnya kesal di pagi hari?

Baekhyun-pun segera menghampiri Sehun yang sedang sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya yang berjatuhan. Sehun sempat terkejut saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mungil ikut membantunya. Begitu laki-laki albino itu menatap si pemilik tangan, ia lebih kaget lagi karena itu adalah tangan milik Baekhyun. Namun Sehun berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terlalu kaget dan kembali membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sehun setelah semua buku-bukunya terkumpul.

Baekhyun menghela napas kasar. "Kau akan terus ditindas terus kalau terlalu baik, Oh Sehun." nasihatnya, kemudian pergi.

Sehun terkesan mendengarnya. Jarang-jarang Baekhyun peduli pada orang lain, apalagi padanya yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun hanyalah sebatas rekan kerja di OSIS. Diam-diam Sehun mengagumi sosok itu. Wajah Baekhyun yang cantik, dirinya yang pintar, juga keaktifannya di organisasi. Tapi satu yang Sehun tidak pahami tentang laki-laki manis penggila eye-liner itu, yaitu sikapnya yang dingin. Entah kenapa Baekhyun selalu dingin pada semua orang semenjak ia masuk sekolah ini. Sebenarnya tidak hanya Sehun yang tidak mengerti sifat dingin Baekhyun, hampir semua siswa-siswi St. Phoenix High School mempertanyakan hal yang sama. Namun tak ada yang tahu kenapa.

"Hai, Baek!" Sehun mendengar suara sahabatnya Kim Jongdae –yang juga merupakan sepupunya Baekhyun– menyapa Baekhyun dan seperti biasa tidak direspon olehnya. "Tumben pagi-pagi kalian sudah ngobrol?" tanya Jongdae saat berada di hadapan Sehun dan mengambil beberapa buku di tangannya.

"Ah, tidak. Tadi dia hanya membantuku saja kok."

Jongdae mengangguk mengerti sebagai respon ucapan Sehun tadi. "Hey, kau sudah dengar? Katanya akan ada anak baru ke kelas kita." ujar Jongdae.

"Benarkah? Pindahan dari mana?"

"Dari Amerika. Menurutmu anak baru ini perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Jongdae lagi, terdengar nada antusias dari caranya berbicara.

Sehun menatap datar Jongdae. "Kau mulai lagi."

"Kenapa? Aku juga masih lajang~" ujar Jongdae seraya mengibas poninya. Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya. Dia terlalu sering bergaul dengan Eunhyuk –Sunbae mereka– sepertinya.

###

"Chanyeol dimana?"

Suara cempreng yang dihafal Baekhyun itu berhasil membuat mood-nya hancur saat laki-laki dengan gelar ketua OSIS itu sedang membereskan bukunya di lokernya.

"Tidak tahu." jawab Baekhyun pendek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu? Kau seharusnya tahu!" sela Soojung.

"Aku ini bukan baby sitter-nya." Baekhyun berusaha sabar.

"Kami tahu, kau itu Park Baekhyun –saudaranya Park Chanyeol. Jadi, katakan dimana saudaramu bera–"

BRAK!

Si kembar agak kaget saat Baekhyun membanting pintu lokernya dengan keras, tapi tidak dengan Xi Luhan. Laki-laki bermata rusa itu masih berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun dengan tampang menyebalkannya.

Baekhyun menatap tajam mereka bertiga. "Lebih baik kalian urusi diri kalian masing-masing. Oh ya, satu lagi. Aku **bukan** saudaranya Park Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana.

Bicara dengan trio idiot –Baekhyun memberikan julukan itu untuk mereka– hanya membuat nafsu makannya hancur. Jadi, Baekhyun putuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah untuk menjernihkan pikirannya sambil mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya. Begitu Baekhyun sampai di atap sekolah, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat laki-laki yang tidak ingin ditemuinya berada di tempat yang sama dengannya saat ini. Itu Park Chanyeol. Dia sedang berbaring dengan buku yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau dicari trio idiot itu lagi." ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan melewatinya.

"Biarkan saja." jawab Chanyeol cuek.

Hening.

Hanya hembusan angin musim panas yang mereka rasakan, menerpa kedua wajah tampan itu. Suasana yang sangat tenang itu membuat Baekhyun mengantuk. Baekhyun yang duduk tak jauh dari Chanyeol kini mulai memejamkan matanya setelah memasang headset di telinganya. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang merasa suasana ini terlalu tenang untuk mereka berdua –karena saat mereka berdua bertemu, mereka pasti akan beradu mulut– akhirnya memecahkan keheningan yang ada. "Kau sudah makan?" Baekhyun masih di posisi nyamannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Kau tidur?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya kesal meski kedua matanya masih tertutup. "Kau bisa diam, tidak?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit mengancam. Baekhyun bisa mendengar Chanyeol mendengus mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ada manis-manisnya."

Baekhyun tidak memedulikan ucapan Chanyeol dan kembali menikmati siang yang tenang ini. Sampai saat Baekhyun mendengar langkah kaki Chanyeol meninggalkan tempat itu, laki-laki pendek itu kembali teringat ucapan Chanyeol tadi. 'Tidak manis' katanya? Peduli apa dia? Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapa baginya.

**###**

Bel pertanda jam istirahat sudah selesai berbunyi nyaring satu menit yang lalu. Choi Seonsaengnim yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas 2-A membuat siswa-siswi di kelas itu berhamburan untuk duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Kelas akan segera dimulai. Cepat duduk di bangku kalian masing-masing!" seru pria paruh baya itu saat sudah berdiri di depan mejanya. "Kita kedatangan murid baru. Masuklah."

Seorang laki-laki berkulit tan memasuki kelas itu setelah Choi Seonsaengnim menyuruhnya masuk. Berbagai respon mulai terdengar si berbagai sudut kelas 2-A. Dimulai dari pekikan siswi karena sosok tampan di depan kelas itu, tatapan tajam dari beberapa siswa, sampai pandangan tidak minat –seperti yang Baekhyun keluarkan.

"Dia datang dari Amerika. Perkenalkan dirimu." ucap Choi Seonsaengnim pada laki-laki berkulit tan itu.

"Hai, semuanya. Namaku Kim Jongin. Senang bertemu kalian." ucap laki-laki berkulit tan itu sambil membungkukkan badannya. Oh, jangan lupakan senyuman manisnya yang membuat beberapa siswi memekik tertahan.

"Duduklah disana." Murid baru bernama Kim Jongin itu berjalan menuju bangku kosong di sebelah Baekhyun. Dia melirik Baekhyun sebentar, kemudian melontarkan senyumannya, namun Baekhyun tidak meresponnya –seperti biasa.

"Park Baekhyun?" panggil Choi Seonsaengnim tiba-tiba.

"Ne?"

"Karena kau ketua OSIS, ajak Kim Jongin berkeliling sekolah setelah kelas berakhir."

Baekhyun melirik sekilas Jongin yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Setelah ia menghela napas kasar, Baekhyun menyahut, "Ne."

Baekhyun terpaksa menyetujuinya.

**###**

Baekhyun nampak sibuk menerangkan seluk beluk St. Phoenix High School pada laki-laki yang berjalan di belakangnya. Karena yeah, dia adalah ketua OSIS yang dimana secara teknik adalah pembantu guru, jadi dia tidak bisa membantah.

"Disana kantin dan itu toilet, toilet ada di setiap lantai."

Jongin mengangguk sebagai respon atas penuturan Baekhyun. "Kau ketua OSIS disini? Namamu Park Baekhyun'kan?" tanya Jongin. Matanya masih sibuk memperhatikan setiap inci sekolah yang megah itu.

"Ya." Baekhyun menjawab singkat. "Itu lapangan basket dan disana lapangan sepak bola." Baekhyun kembali menjelaskan.

"Hey, ketua Park," Jongin memanggil Baekhyun, membuat laki-laki pendek itu menoleh padanya. "Kau harus sedikit tenang. Bahumu benar-benar terlihat tegang."

"Panggil saja Baekhyun dan aku tidak tegang sama sekali."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, kita main basket yuk!"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyela, Jongin sudah berlari ke lapangan basket dan mengambil bola dari beberapa siswa yang sedang bermain basket disana. Dia terlihat cekatan saat para siswa itu hendak merebut bolanya kembali. Lalu detik berikutnya, Jongin mencetak skor dengan melakukan slam dunk.

Wow.

Itu cukup membuat orang-orang terkesan, tapi tidak dengan ketua OSIS disini. Baekhyun terlihat bosan melihat Jongin yang sedang pamer kemampuan bermain basketnya. Laki-laki manis itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menonton Jongin yang kini sudah akrab dengan beberapa siswa yang tadi sedang bermain basket. Tanpa disadari laki-laki berkulit tan itu, orang-orang mulai mengelilingi lapangan basket –dominan dengan siswi– untuk menontonnya. Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya –pertanda terlalu bosan menunggu laki-laki berkulit tan itu.

"Kim Jongin-ssi." panggil Baekhyun, membuat Jongin menoleh padanya. Melihat raut Baekhyun yang jengkel, Jongin segera berlari mendekatinya. Napasnya agak terengah saat ia sudah berdiri di depan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak ikut main? Asyik lho~" ujar Jongin tanpa dosa. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menaikkan alisnya tanpa menjawabnya.

"Apa kau sudah puas dengan acara keliling sekolahnya?" Baekhyun mengalihkan topik.

"Hm? Oh, ya, sudah." Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus, kalau begitu. Kalau kau punya kesulitan, katakan saja pada anggota OSIS. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Baekhyun pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Jongin.

"Oke, terima kasih, ketua Park! Sampai ketemu besok!" seru Jongin dari kejauhan. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan saat mendengar Jongin memanggilnya 'ketua Park'. Tiba-tiba, ponsel putih milik Baekhyun berdering –tanda seseorang meneleponnya. Itu Park Chanyeol.

"Halo?"

"Kau dimana? Orangtua kita menyuruh kita untuk membeli tuxedo."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

"Kita akan pergi ke pesta pernikahan kenalan mereka. Jadi cepatlah, aku menunggu di gerbang."

TUT.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal karena lagi-lagi orangtuanya berbuat seenaknya. Apa boleh buat. Laki-laki pendek itupun segera berjalan menuju lokernya sebelum ia pergi ke gerbang.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar keras saat mendengar suara itu. Itu suara Wu Kris. Baekhyun melirik sekilas pada pemilik suara itu –yang juga sedang membuka lokernya. Namun tak lama setelahnya, Baekhyun mengembalikan fokusnya ke aktivitas awalnya.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Kris lagi –intonasinya terdengar begitu ramah, namun tetap tidak Baekhyun hiraukan. Matanya masih dingin tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Dalam hati, Baekhyun merutuki nasibnya yang harus selalu bertemu Kris setiap hari di sekolahnya. Menyebalkan –batin Baekhyun. Tanpa banyak membuang-buang waktu lagi, Baekhyun segera pergi dari sana. Sedangkan Kris hanya bisa menghela napas berat tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh.

**###**

Pesta yang dihadiri Baekhyun dan keluarganya tergolong mewah. Itu sebuah pesta penikahan, meski Baekhyun tidak tahu itu pernikahan siapa dan tidak mau tahu juga sebenarnya. Well, sebenarnya Baekhyun benci berada di pesta seperti ini dimana ia tidak mengenal siapapun dan terjebak di antara kewajibannya sebagai bagian dari keluarga Park. Laki-laki pendek itu hanya menyukai dekorasi pernikahan di gedung itu yang benar-benar mengingatkan Baekhyun pada kastil Eropa zaman dulu, tapi lebih baik karena dipadukan dengan gaya modern. Berbagai macam makanan kecil khas Eropa tersaji di meja, ditambah dengan beberapa minuman beralkohol dan punch. Bagi para tamu undangan yang terlalu malas beranjak dari tempatnya, bisa mengambil minuman dan makanan itu dari nampan yang dibawa berkeliling oleh pelayan. Lalu musik jazz yang mengalun dan memenuhi seluruh gedung, membuat pesta ini semakin terlihat berkelas.

Jazz untuk pesta pernikahan.

Jelas pasangan yang menikah ini memiliki selera yang bagus. Baekhyun yakin kenalan orangtuanya ini adalah orang kaya –mungkin lebih kaya daripada mereka.

"Kau tahu pesta siapa ini?" tanya Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan ada di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyesap punch yang ada di tangannya sebelum menyahut Chanyeol. "Tidak tertarik untuk tahu." jawabnya acuh.

"Walaupun kau tidak peduli, tapi ketahuilah, ini pesta pernikahan Ayah si anak baru di kelas kita yang ternyata seorang donator tertinggi setelah orangtuanya Xi Luhan. Tidak heran dia masuk kelas kita." Baekhyun terlihat terkejut mendengarnya, tapi masih mempertahankan wajah tidak tertariknya. "Kau tidak curiga kenapa kita diundang kemari?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang memandangi pasangan pengantin yang sedang menyambut para tamu. "Menurutmu kenapa?" Baekhyun mulai tertarik.

"Ini hanya instingku saja, tapi berhati-hatilah." Chanyeol menyeringai pada Baekhyun. "Mungkin kau yang selanjutnya akan dijodohkan dengan anak baru itu."

Baekhyun mengernyit karena ucapan Chanyeol. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya lebih jauh, sebuah suara berhasil menginterupsi mereka, "Ketua Park!"

Chanyeol menyeringai menatap laki-laki berkulit tan yang berlari kecil mendekati mereka. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya –masih terkejut dengan kehadiran suara Jongin. "Nah, itu dia calon tunanganmu. Sampai nanti~" ucap Chanyeol seraya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya tajam.

Apa-apaan dia? Bersikap sok tahu! –batin Baekhyun.

"Ketua," panggil Jongin, membuat Baekhyun membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap laki-laki berkulit seksi itu. "Kau diundang kemari?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya, ini pesta pernikahan Ayah-mu?" tanya Baekhyun basa basi.

"Begitulah. Setelah Eomma meninggal lima tahun yang lalu, Abeoji memutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Oh ya, aku tidak tahu Abeoji mengenal orangtuamu." ujar Jongin panjang lebar padahal Baekhyun tidak tanya sejauh itu. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya merespon Jongin. Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Kalau begitu, nikmati pestanya. Aku pergi dulu ya!" serunya sambil berlalu dan menghampiri tamu lainnya.

Baekhyun terdiam setelah kepergian Jongin. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada ucapan Chanyeol.

"_Mungkin kau yang selanjutnya akan dijodohkan dengan anak baru itu."_

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanku dijodohkan dengan siapapun." desisnya.

**###**

Baekhyun sedang berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya setelah mengambil beberapa buku di lokernya saat ia mendengar seseorang berseru, "Kris-ya, kau ada acara setelah pulang sekolah nanti?"

Begitu nama itu disebut, sontak jantung Baekhyun berpacu cepat. Mata sipitnya menangkap Kris sedang mengobrol dengan Eunhyuk di koridor. Dan entah kenapa, mata berhiaskan eye-liner itu tidak bisa lepas dari sosok tinggi berambut pirang itu. Bukan. Bukan pandangan kagum atau semacamnya, melainkan hal yang berkebalikan dari kata 'kagum'. Semakin Baekhyun menatap wajah Kris, semakin ia membencinya. Sejenak beberapa bayangan kejadian di masa lalu terlintas lagi di benaknya, membuat laki-laki pendek itu mengeraskan rahangnya –menahan emosi. Saat Baekhyun sedang disibukkan dengan lamunannya, dia baru menyadari bahwa Kris kini sedang menatapnya. Tatapannya tak bisa ia artikan, namun Baekhyun sendiri tidak ingin tahu arti tatapan itu. Baekhyun segera membuang wajahnya sambil berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Tak diindahkannya panggilan Kris dan terus berjalan lurus. Baekhyun seolah menulikan pendengarannya saat ini. Dia tidak ingin menatap wajah Kris ataupun mendengar suaranya. Itu karena setiap kali ia bertemu laki-laki tinggi itu, hanya ada kenangan pahit yang terlintas dan itu membuatnya dadanya sakit. Begitu sakit sampai ia sulit bernapas. Baekhyun kembali merutuki hidupnya. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya pada Tuhan, kenapa dia harus menjalani hidupnya seperti ini. Hidup dalam drama yang Tuhan ciptakan, rasanya terlalu menyesakkan bagi laki-laki mungil itu.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Jongdae yang juga sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya, tak sengaja menangkap sosok Baekhyun –sepupunya– dan Kris. Jongdae menghembuskan napas panjang karena kejadian yang ia lihat barusan. Well, ini sudah bukan pemandangan aneh baginya. Jadi, laki-laki bersuara tinggi itu segera mengikuti langkah Baekhyun menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Dia harus melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini.

###

Baekhyun yang sedang melamun di halaman belakang sekolah tersentak saat tiba-tiba sebuah permen lolipop muncul di hadapannya. Baekhyun-pun segera menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat orang yang memberikan permen itu.

"Jongdae-ya?"

Jongdae tersenyum, kemudian duduk di sebelah sepupunya. "Kau mau?" tawarnya yang juga sedang mengemut permen lolipop yang sama dengan yang ia tawarkan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, kemudian mengambil lolipop itu dari tangan Jongdae. "Ada apa? Pagi-pagi begini sudah melamun disini, mana sepi lagi." celetuknya seraya menatap sekeliling mereka.

"Kau mengikutiku lagi ya?"

Jongdae terkekeh. "Ketahuan ya? Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang penguntit?" Baekhyun terkekeh karena ocehan sepupunya itu, membuat Jongdae ikut tersenyum. "Akhirnya tersenyum juga."

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Jongdae, kemudian menatap Jongdae dengan pandangan 'benarkah?'. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari dirinya tertawa karena ocehan tidak mutu Jongdae.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu tersenyum semenjak–hm..kapan ya? Saking lamanya aku jadi lupa, hahaha~"

Well, sebenarnya Baekhyun juga lupa kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum. Hanya dengan Jongdae dan adiknya –Minah, senyuman Baekhyun bisa keluar. Sejak dulu, Jongdae dan Baekhyun memang dekat. Namun semenjak kejadian itu, Baekhyun mulai menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya –termasuk Jongdae.

"Terima kasih sudah menghiburku." ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Eyy~ ayolah! Kita'kan sepupu, harus saling menghibur. Berarti kau berhutang banyak padaku ya!" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya.

Hening sesaat.

Baekhyun tidak lagi tersenyum, hanya menatap lurus lolipop di tangannya.

Begini lagi –pikir Jongdae.

Baekhyun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelum kejadian itu. Dia anak yang sering tertawa dan suka bergaul dengan siapa saja. Jongdae sendiri tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan berubah total semenjak kejadian itu dan –jujur– ia tidak suka Baekhyun yang pendiam seperti ini.

Jongdae menghela napas panjang. "Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi tambah sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS. Aku bahkan belum bisa percaya kau seorang ketua OSIS." Jongdae berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan meledek laki-laki di sebelahnya, namun Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming. Raut khawatir tergambar jelas di wajah Jongdae saat ini. "Kau belum bisa melupakannya?" tanyanya lirih.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat mendengar pertanyaan sepupunya. Jongdae tahu Baekhyun hanya sedang menyibukkan dirinya sendiri untuk melupakan kejadian itu, tapi sepertinya kejadian itu masih melekat jelas di otak Baekhyun bagai sebuah film lama. Jongdae ingat Baekhyun dulunya tidak suka dengan kegiatan sekolah, tapi sekarang ia malah menghabiskan setengah harinya di sekolah. Baekhyun mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari orang-orang dan bersikap dingin pada mereka. Dia benar-benar sudah berubah dari Baekhyun yang Jongdae kenal dulu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini?" Jongdae bertanya kembali –agak lirih kali ini.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae yang seolah mengintimidasinya. Ketua OSIS St. Phoenix High School itu terus memainkan lolipop yang Jongdae berikan padanya. Matanya menatap lurus lolipop itu, namun pikirannya sedang memikirkan hal lain. "Entahlah." jawabnya pendek.

Hening kembali.

Jongdae masih menuntut jawaban lain darinya, namun tidak kunjung ia dapatkan. Akhirnya Jongdae menghela napas panjang kembali, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. "Arasseo. Kapanpun kau butuh bantuan, aku pasti akan membantumu. Aku pergi dulu."

**###**

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut koridor sekolah untuk mencari Baekhyun. Semenjak bel istirahat berbunyi, Baekhyun langsung menghilang. Saat matanya menangkap sepasang anak kembar yang sekelas dengannya, laki-laki berkulit tan itu segera menghampiri dua perempuan cantik itu.

"Hai," sapa Jongin pada Soojung dan Sooyeon. Si kembar menjawab dengan senyuman. Detik berikutnya saat Jongin menatap mereka berdampingan, matanya langsung melebar. "Wow! Apa kalian kembar identik?" tanya Jongin kagum karena wajah mereka yang sama.

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak suka kacang dan minyak zaitun. Sedangkan Soojung tidak suka kacang..," ucap perempuan berambut coklat bertubuh agak pendek itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, "..dan minyak zaitun." lanjutnya.

Jongin terdiam mendengarnya. Dia berusaha mencerna omongan Sooyeon barusan, tapi sepertinya masih tidak bisa menangkap maksud ucapannya yang –Jongin rasa– tidak ada bedanya. Jongin mengangguk pelan saja menanggapinya. "Masuk akal. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tahu dimana ketua Park?" Jongin segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ketua Park?" tanya si kembar bersamaan.

"Ya, Park Baekhyun."

Wajah Soojung dan Sooyeon mendadak kusut saat nama itu keluar dari mulut Jongin, membuat si pemilik kulit tan itu mengernyit.

"Kenapa sih laki-laki keren selalu mencari laki-laki pendek itu? Menyebalkan!" protes Soojung.

'Selalu'? Well, itu tidak biasa.

"Mungkin dia ada di atap sekolah." ucap Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan ada disana. Tapi Jongin tidak ambil pusing. Setelah laki-laki berkulit tan itu mengucapkan terima kasih, dia segera berlari menuju atap sekolah.

"Ketua Park?" panggil Jongin saat laki-laki berkulit seksi itu sampai di atap.

Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru untuk mencari si ketua OSIS. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menemukannya. Jongin menemukan Baekhyun tertidur dengan earphone terpasang di telinganya. Jongin-pun mendekati Baekhyun tanpa membuat kebisingan agar laki-laki pendek itu tidak terbangun. Ditiliknya wajah Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap itu. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman simpul tersungging di sudut bibir Jongin. Laki-laki tinggi itu merogoh sesuatu dari saku blazer-nya, kemudian meletakkannya di samping Baekhyun. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Jongin bangkit dari posisinya dan pergi dari sana.

Beberapa menit setelah Jongin pergi dari atap sekolah, Baekhyun terbangun karena alarm dari ponselnya berbunyi. Dikerjapkannya kedua matanya sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya. Saat kesadaran Baekhyun sepenuhnya kembali, mata sipitnya menangkap sebuah apel merah tepat di samping tempatnya tertidur. Diambilnya apel merah itu dengan alis bertautan sempurna.

Dari mana datangnya apel ini? –batin Baekhyun.

**###**

Baekhyun mengela napas panjang saat dirinya berjalan keluar menuju gerbang sekolah. Rapat OSIS kali ini benar-benar memakan waktu yang lama. Baekhyun bahkan baru sadar ini sudah jam enam sore padahal dia ada janji dengan Minah –adiknya. Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya lagi dan mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, matanya menangkap siluet Sehun dan Luhan di samping gedung sekolah, membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan mengerutkan dahinya.

Itu'kan Oh Sehun? Sedang apa dia disana dengan Xi Luhan? Apa dia sedang ditindas? –Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati.

Baekhyun hendak mendekati mereka sebelum seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan, "Baekhyun Oppa!"

Suara yang sangat familiar itu membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari sosok si pemilik suara. Senyuman Baekhyun langsung terkembang saat melihat Minah melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya. Tanpa ragu lagi, laki-laki manis itu segera meninggalkan sekolah dan pergi bersama adiknya.

**###**

Baekhyun dan Minah sedang berada di sebuah café dekat St. Phoenix High School. Ini sudah hampir satu minggu semenjak mereka terakhir kali bertemu, jadi Minah memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun di sekolahnya hari ini dan mungkin mengobrol sedikit bersamanya selagi menikmati segelas jus.

"Bagaimana kabar Oppa?" tanya Minah saat mereka selesai memesan makanan.

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau tambah kurus saja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit cemas.

"Benarkah? Mungkin karena stres, sebentar lagi'kan aku ujian. Ah, aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus dan satu sekolah dengan Oppa~" ujar Minah.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus belajar dengan giat. Bagaimana kemampuan memasakmu? Kau masih suka memasak'kan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku selalu mempraktikkan apa yang Oppa ajarkan."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban adiknya. Ah, Minah benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun, begitupun sebaliknya. Semenjak orangtua mereka bercerai dan Ayah mereka membawa Minah bersamanya, mereka jadi jarang bertemu. Ditambah lagi, jarak sekolah mereka yang cukup jauh.

"Kabar Eomma bagaimana?" tanya Minah, membuat senyuman itu pudar dari bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Minah, "Baik."

Ekspresi seperti itu sudah biasa gadis itu lihat setiap kali mereka membicarakan orangtua mereka. Di antara mereka, Baekhyun-lah yang paling kecewa dengan keputusan mereka. Karena itulah, dia selalu bad mood saat siapapun mulai membicarakan orangtua mereka.

"Oppa tidak menanyakan kabar Appa?" Minah bertanya kembali dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun semakin bungkam. Meskipun begitu, Minah tidak pernah menyesal membicarakan orangtua mereka meski ia tahu akan begini jadinya. "Oppa tidak bisa selamanya membenci mereka. Mereka adalah orangtua kita."

Baekhyun masih tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Minah. Gadis itu bisa maklum. Maka, dihembuskannya napas beratnya sambil memandang Oppa-nya sendu. Entah sampai kapan Baekhyun bisa menerima semua ini.

**###**

Pembicaraan Baekhyun dengan Minah kemarin benar-benar membuat Baekhyun bad mood. Ditambah lagi, sekarang laki-laki dengan mata berhiaskan eye-liner itu melihat adegan penindasan lagi di koridor. Itu si kembar yang sedang mengganggu Oh Sehun (lagi). Maka setelah Baekhyun selesai mengambil beberapa buku di lokernya, ia segera mendekati mereka.

"Mereka mengganggumu lagi?" Baekhyun menyela mereka.

"Apa kau bilang?!" tanya Soojung tidak percaya.

"Kami tidak mengganggu siapapun. Si mata empat ini yang selalu menabrak kami!" bela Sooyeon.

"Mereka benar. Ini salahku karena tidak melihat jalan." timpal Sehun.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ugh, dia benar-benar benci orang yang terlalu baik.

"Salah siapa aku tidak peduli. Tapi kalau aku jadi kalian, aku tidak akan berjalan di depan orang yang membawa banyak buku, lalu menabraknya dan menyalahkannya. Jadi, kusarankan untuk memakai mata kalian sebaik mungkin agar bisa menghindari kejadian seperti ini lagi." tandas Baekhyun.

"Yak! Kau bilang kami sengaja menabraknya, hah?!" Soojung tidak terima.

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang begitu. You did." balasnya dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

Soojung terlihat kesal karena tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Baekhyun. Kemudian Sooyeon mengajaknya pergi sambil menggerutu.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah." ucap Sehun yang kini membereskan buku-bukunya yang berjatuhan. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihatnya.

"Ini tidak bisa terus terjadi, Oh Sehun. Kau harus bisa membela dirimu sendiri, kau tidak bosan jadi orang baik, hah?" Baekhyun terdengar agak emosi saat membantu Sehun membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Tapi kau sendiri sedang berbuat baik padaku." ucap Sehun dengan senyuman polosnya, tapi Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan berdecak kesal. Well, bukan itu intinya sebenarnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun teringat kejadian kemarin dimana ia melihat Sehun dan Luhan di samping gedung sekolah. Mendadak Baekhyun jadi curiga. "Apa Xi Luhan juga suka menindasmu?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sehun menghentikan gerakannya dalam membereskan buku-bukunya. Laki-laki albino itupun menatap Baekhyun. "Kenapa bertanya begitu?" tanya Sehun.

"Kemarin aku melihatmu bicara dengan Xi Luhan setelah rapat OSIS. Kalian membicarakan apa?"

**TBC**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya dan ngasih pendapat kalian. Hopefully, chapter 1 ini gak mengecewakan kalian ya. Dan maaf saya gak bisa bales satu-satu, TAPI saya tetep baca semua review kalian. So thank you so much for your support and your reviews, I really appreciate them. LOVE YOU ALL *hug tightly***

**SUPER THANKS TO:**

**Raensung jones****, ****niasw3ty****, ****XOXO KimCloud****, ****Yeoshins****, ****ByunViBaek****, ****aquariusbaby06****, ****Guest****, ****Tania3424****, ****Chan Banana****, ****baekggu****, ****dolenny1328**


	3. Chapter 2

"Kemarin aku melihatmu bicara dengan Xi Luhan setelah rapat OSIS. Kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Baekhyun lebih lanjut. Sehun terdiam, tidak menjawabnya. Baekhyun mendengus pelan. "Kusarankan untuk belajar membedakan mana yang salahmu dan mana yang bukan." ucap laki-laki pendek itu sambil pergi meninggalkan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi.

Begitu sosok Baekhyun pergi menjauhinya, Sehun termenung –memikirkan ucapan si ketua OSIS barusan. Dirinya bertanya apakah ia memang bersikap terlalu baik pada orang-orang? Tapi apa itu juga salah?

"Chanyeol-ah, kau sudah sarapan?"

Suara Xi Luhan dari kejauhan berhasil membuat Sehun kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Matanya menatap laki-laki bermata rusa yang sedang merangkul tangan Park Chanyeol mesra. Darah Sehun mendadak berdesir kencang saat melihat Luhan memperlihatkan senyumannya pada Chanyeol. Sehun terus menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tanpa sadar, Sehun malah menatap Luhan terlalu lama dan berakhir dengan bertukar pandang dengan mata rusa itu. Senyuman yang tadinya mengembang di bibir Luhan kini memudar. Sehun terdiam sesaat, begitupun dengan Luhan. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari laki-laki albino itu. Menyadari hal itu, Sehun ikut memalingkan wajahnya dan berusaha fokus pada buku-buku yang ia pegang. Namun, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Chanyeol memperhatikan acara-saling-tatap-antara-Sehun-dan-Luhan. Dahinya berkerut –penasaran dengan arti pandangan yang mereka lontarkan satu sama lain.

"Perhatian kepada seluruh siswa-siswi, jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua ditiadakan karena adanya rapat guru dadakan. Silakan belajar mandiri dan jangan membuat keributan."

Chanyeol berdecak kesal setelah mendengar pengumuman itu. Well, kalau tahu begini jadinya, laki-laki bertelinga peri itu pasti masih tidur di rumahnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, ayo kita sarapan di kantin!" seru Luhan yang kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak langsung menyahutnya. Matanya melirik Oh Sehun yang sudah pergi menjauhi mereka.

"Kenapa? kau sudah makan ya?" tanya Luhan kembali, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya kembali.

"Belum."

Saat Chanyeol dan Luhan sedang berjalan menuju kantin, sebuah suara yang amat familiar menyerukan nama Chanyeol. Itu suara Eunhyuk –Sunbae-nya. Eunhyuk memberikan tanda agar Chanyeol mendekatinya. Tanpa banyak protes, Chanyeol-pun berjalan mendekatinya dan diikuti oleh Luhan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol langsung.

"Kau mau ikutan main game? Seru lho!"

"Game apa? Aku boleh ikutan?" tanya Luhan semangat.

"Tidak. Terlalu banyak." sahut Kris dingin, membuat laki-laki cantik itu cemberut.

Jongdae, Eunhyuk, Chanyeol, dan Donghae berusaha menahan tawanya karena jawaban ketus Kris. Mereka tahu bahwa Kris hanya tidak menyukai Luhan saja, bukan karena alasan 'terlalu banyak'. Well, kalau bisa terlepas dari laki-laki bermata rusa itu, kenapa tidak? –pikir Chanyeol. Jujur, Luhan benar-benar membuatnya risih.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan. Aku ikut." ucap Chanyeol akhirnya seraya duduk di sebelah Kris.

"Yak!" Luhan yang memberikan tatapan 'kenapa kau malah bermain dengan mereka?'.

"Nanti aku menyusul. Pergilah." Chanyeol mengusir Luhan dengan cueknya. Meski kelihatan tidak rela dan dengan wajah dilipat, Luhan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya disana.

"Oh? Sehun-ah!" seru Jongdae setelah Luhan pergi.

Sehun yang berjalan melewati merekapun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghampiri mereka. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau mau ikutan? Kami akan memainkan game, mumpung guru-guru sedang rapat." ajak Jongdae.

"Game?"

"Yup, duduklah. Kita akan mulai."

"Maaf, aku harus ke–"

"Ayolah, wakil ketua! Kau harus rileks sebentar, game ini seru lho! Aku bisa jamin~" potong Eunhyuk dengan senyuman khas yang memperlihatkan gusinya.

Sehun terlihat ragu sesaat. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Jongdae. Jadilah dalam lingkaran kecil itu ada Kris, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Sehun, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**BREAKING THE ENGAGEMENT**

**Chapter 2 **– **Truth or Dare**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Wu Kris, Bang Minah, Jung Sooyeon, Jung Soojung, Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Fluff, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Buat yang penasaran sama hubungan Kris dengan Baek, itu masih lama saya ungkapkan, jadi sabar saja. Dan yeah, saya lagi males cuap-cuap, jadi enjoy aja dan jangan lupa review~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kita mau main apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Salah satu game bodohnya lagi." jawab Kris dengan wajah datarnya.

"Eyy~ ayolah! Ini pasti seru, dijamin!"

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli pada game Eunhyuk karena pasti akan berimbas kembali sunbae-nya itu. Yang lebih penting, Chanyeol bisa terlepas dari Xi Luhan. Kalau bukan karena game ini, Luhan pasti masih merangkul lengannya. Yah anggap saja ini selingan.

"Oke, game ini namanya 'Truth or Dare'. Peraturannya gampang, siapapun yang ditunjuk botol ini akan diberi pilihan untuk mengatakan kejujuran atau diberi tantangan dari pemain yang tidak ditunjuk. Arasseo?" Eunhyuk menjelaskan dan dibalas anggukan dari mereka semua.

Eunhyuk-pun langsung menyimpan botol kosong itu di tengah-tengah lingkaran dan memutarnya. Botol itu berputar dari cepat kemudian melambat. Chanyeol mendadak gugup. Dia hanya bisa berharap botol itu menunjuk orang lain saja.

SET~

"Yahoooooo! Muahahahahaha!" Semua laki-laki yang ikut serta dalam game itu tiba-tiba bersorak –kecuali satu orang– saat botol itu menunjuk Eunhyuk.

See? Pasti berimbas kembali kepadanya.

"Aish~ arasseo, arasseo!" Eunhyuk berdecak kesal seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Akhirnya hari ini tiba. Jadi, truth or dare?" tanya Donghae bersemangat.

Eunhyuk mengembangkan senyuman meremehkannya. "Truth. Aku ini orangnya terbuka, jadi tidak ada hal yang kusembunyikan."

Wow. Percaya diri sekali.

Chanyeol melihat Donghae membisikkan sesuatu pada Kris dengan wajah evil-nya. Chanyeol tahu pasti mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengerjai Eunhyuk.

"Arasseo, aku duluan. Siapa perempuan yang sedang kau taksir?" Donghae memulai siasatnya.

"Tidak ada, kau juga tahu itu." balas Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana dengan Hwang Sungrin? Bagaimana pendapatmu tentangnya?" Kini Kris yang bertanya –melanjutkan siasat Donghae.

"Hwang Sungrin? Dia itu hanya gadis macho yang tidak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali!"

Menyadari perubahan pada air muka Eunhyuk, Jongdae mengembangkan seringaiannya. "Benarkah? Bukankah Sungrin Noona memiliki tubuh yang molek seperti idamanmu?"

"Apa?! Yak! Kau bocah kecil tidak usah ikut-ikutan!" Akhirnya Eunhyuk panik dibuatnya.

"Kau yakin kau tidak menyukainya?" Donghae bertanya kembali dengan alis naik turun.

"Ya! Aku tidak suka!" tandas Eunhyuk.

"Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya lho~" goda Chanyeol kali ini, membuat wajah Eunhyuk memerah.

"Aish, sudahlah! Kita putar lagi saja botolnya!" seru Eunhyuk dengan wajah merah padam, membuat mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Terlihat Eunhyuk sudah memutar kembali botol itu dengan cepat.

SET~

"Hahahahaha! Rasakan kau, Dobbi!" seru Eunhyuk puas saat botol itu berhenti di depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdecak kesal. "Oke, truth or dare?"

Chanyeol nampak berpikir sesaat seraya menatap wajah-wajah jahil di sekitarnya –kecuali di wajah Sehun dan Kris. Well, Chanyeol benci diinterogasi oleh mereka, terutama oleh Eunhyuk. Dia tahu Eunhyuk pasti mau membalasnya. Jadi, Chanyeol menjawab, "Dare."

"Wow~ Tuan Park ini ternyata berani juga ya? Hm..coba kita lihat." Eunhyuk tampak memikirkan sesuatu seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Saat mata Eunhyuk menangkap sesosok laki-laki manis yang sedang asyik dengan laptop-nya di dekat mereka, tiba-tiba terlintas ide gila untuk mengerjai hoobae-nya itu. "Cium Park Baekhyun."

Sontak perkataannya itu membuat semua orang yang ada disana terbelalak. Bagaimana tidak? itu adalah ide tergila yang pernah mereka dengar dari mulut Lee Eunhyuk.

"Yak! Kau sudah gila?! Dia itu saudaranya!" protes Donghae.

"Betul, Hyung. Yang lain sajalah." timpal Jongdae.

"Aku tidak mau mencium saudaraku sendiri." tandas Chanyeol seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tapi kalian'kan bukan saudara kandung, jadi tidak apa'kan? Atau kau menolak tantangan ini?" ledek Eunhyuk.

Chanyeol sebenarnya ragu, tapi tidak mungkin dia menolak tantangan ini. Kalau dia menolak, berarti dia seorang pengecut. Ditambah lagi, dia bisa jadi bulan-bulanan Eunhyuk. Maka setelah dihembuskannya napasnya kasar, Chanyeol menjawab, "Arasseo. Akan kulakukan."

Jawaban yang tidak disangka-sangka itu berhasil membuat mereka semua tercengang –kecuali Eunhyuk. Jongdae menatap Kris cemas. Kris menatap Chanyeol tajam. Sedangkan Sehun masih mengerutkan dahinya –tanda tak percaya.

Chanyeol-pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Ini adalah tempat umum, banyak orang yang memperhatikan. Dalam hati, Chanyeol sedikit menyesali jawaban yang dia lontarkan. Meskipun dia dan Baekhyun bukan saudara kandung, tetap statusnya adalah keluarganya sekarang. Ditambah lagi, dia sudah memiliki tunangan. Namun sebagai seorang laki-laki, dia tidak mau menarik ucapannya kembali dan berniat untuk melakukannya. Ya, dia akan melakukannya dengan cepat sehingga tidak akan menarik banyak perhatian orang banyak. Jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang seiring ia mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Baekhyun. Dia gugup tentu saja. Chanyeol tidak pernah mencium seseorang, apalagi di tempat ramai begini.

"Byun Baekhyun." panggil Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

Baekhyun menatapnya datar. "Apa?"

Chanyeol melirik Eunhyuk sekilas yang masih menatapnya tajam dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di dadanya, kemudian ia kembalikan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya bingung. Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun erat, membuat laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya mengerutkan dahinya. "Mau apa kau?" tanya Baekhyun curiga.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan karena suka."

CUP!

Mata Baekhyun sontak terbelalak saat Chanyeol menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Waktu seolah berputar sangat lambat saat ini. Badan dan otak Baekhyun rasanya terlalu kaget untuk mencerna semua ini. Dia bahkan merasa semua ototnya lemas sampai ia tidak bisa mendorong laki-laki tinggi itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan memberi jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. Mata laki-laki pendek itu masih terbelalak, sedangkan Chanyeol menatapnya datar seolah tidak terjadi apapun barusan. Entah kenapa, pipi Baekhyun terasa panas saat menatap mata Chanyeol –antara tidak percaya dan malu. Bisa mereka dengar pekikan dari beberapa siswi yang ada di sekitar mereka. Di sudut lain, Donghae, Jongdae, Sehun, Kris, dan Eunhyuk juga ikut membelalakkan matanya saat melihat adegan itu.

Gila! Eunhyuk Hyung sudah gila dan Park Chanyeol sama gilanya! –pekik Jongdae dalam hati. Cepat-cepat Jongdae alihkan matanya ke sudut lain –dimana Kris duduk. Laki-laki bersuara nyaring itu menelan ludahnya gugup saat melihat sorot kemarahan dari mata Kris. Saat Jongdae mengalihkan kembali matanya pada Chanyeol –yang kini berjalan kembali ke arah mereka, ia sempat menangkap sepupunya yang masih mematung disana. Jongdae hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya berdoa dalam hati agar tidak akan ada hal buruk terjadi antara Kris dan Chanyeol nantinya.

"Woah~ daebak! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mencium bibirnya!"

Sontak ucapan itu membuat Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Donghae, dan Kris menatap Eunhyuk dengan alis bertautan sempurna.

"Yak, jadi maksudmu bukan mencium bibirnya?" Donghae mengklarifikasi.

"Eyy~ tentu saja! Aku'kan tidak sejahat itu. Tapi aku akui kehebatanmu, Dobbi~"

What. The. Hell.

Mata Jongdae segera beralih pada Baekhyun yang kini sedang berjalan menjauhi mereka. Jongdae sempat melihat raut muka sepupunya itu dan Baekhyun terlihat marah. Sangat marah. Dalam hati, Jongdae mengumpat Eunhyuk habis-habisan yang tidak bicara dengan jelas sejak awal.

"Yak, kau mau kemana?!" tanya Eunhyuk saat Kris berjalan pergi. Namun, Kris tidak menjawabnya. Jongdae sendiri tidak kaget dengan reaksi Kris barusan. Tentu saja dia akan marah. Tapi Jongdae bisa apa? Dia hanya bisa menghela napasnya berat.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, Baekhyun yang tengah menatap bayangannya sendiri di kaca toilet sedang merutuki kejadian tadi. Sekali lagi, ia membasuh wajahnya –sekedar untuk menenangkan diri. Tangan kanannya menutup bibirnya. Dia teringat kembali kejadian tadi, membuat wajahnya agak memerah kembali.

Sial! Apa yang telah dilakukan laki-laki brengsek itu?! Berani-beraninya dia menciumku di depan umum! Ditambah lagi, dia ada disana. Bagaimana ini? Jantungku masih berdegup kencang jika mengingat keja–aish, sudahlah! Lupakan saja, Baekhyun-ah! –batin Baekhyun.

"Lupakan. Lupakan." Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dihembuskannya napas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari toilet. "Aish, aku pasti tadi sedang dikerjai. Dasar laki-laki menyebalkan!" desis Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jantung Baekhyun kembali berdegup kencang saat suara Kris muncul di hadapannya, membuat laki-laki mungil itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kris lagi. Ada intonasi kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

Di lain sisi, Baekhyun kembali merutuk dalam hatinya. Kenapa laki-laki tinggi itu harus muncul di saat seperti ini? Kris pasti melihat kejadian tadi. Baekhyun menutup matanya sejenak, kemudian membukanya kembali seraya menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

Hening.

Baekhyun masih di tempatnya dan Kris masih menuntut jawaban darinya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Saat Baekhyun hendak pergi meninggalkannya, Kris berhasil menahan lengannya duluan.

"Lepaskan!" Baekhyun menepis kasar tangan Kris, membuat laki-laki tinggi itu terkejut. Namun Baekhyun tidak peduli. Laki-laki pendek itu pergi meninggalkannya meski Kris disana terus memanggilnya.

**###**

Kris berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Eunhyuk saat ia sudah sampai di kelasnya.

"Lee Eunhyuk!" teriak Kris.

Eunhyuk yang merasa dipanggil, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris. "Ada apa?"

"Yak! Apa maksudmu, hah?! Apa kau sengaja ingin mempermalukannya?!" Kris membentak Eunhyuk sambil mencengkeram kerahnya.

Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Baekhyun. Kenapa kau menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menciumnya?!"

Kris benar-benar emosi sekarang. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan temannya yang berani mengeluarkan ide segila itu dan dengan polosnya mengatakan dia tidak berniat menyuruh Park Chanyeol menciumnya di bibir tepat setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan tantangannya. Tentu saja itu membuat Kris marah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia'kan–", Ucapan Eunhyuk menggantung. Dia menatap Kris dengan tatapan 'sudah kuduga'. "Kau suka padanya! Sudah kuduga kau memang menyukainya!"

"Apa?" Alis Kris bertautan.

"Yak, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal? Kalau kau bilang dari awal, aku–"

"Jangan bercanda ya! Kenapa kau menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menciumnya?! Kau ingin mempermalukannya, hah?!" Kris kembali emosi.

"Eyy~ ayolah, Kris-ya! Tidak perlu emosi begitu. Aku tidak pernah ada niatan untuk mempermalukan Baekhyun kok! Itu'kan hanya game, lagipula mereka itu keluarga dan Chanyeol sudah memiliki tunangan, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." ujar Eunhyuk santai seraya berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Kris dari seragamnya.

"Yak, kuperingatkan kau. Kalau sekali lagi kau berbuat seperti itu pada Baekhyun, aku akan–"

"Arasseo, arasseo. Sebagai permintaan maaf, akan kubantu kau untuk mendekatinya. Bagaimana?"

Eunhyuk bodoh. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa baca situasi.

"Yak! Mana mungkin aku menyukainya!" bantah Kris.

"Tidak usah malu begitu, Kris-ya. Kita'kan teman, jadi aku mau membantumu mendekatinya, oke?"

Kris nampak mempertimbangkan perkataan Eunhyuk.

Kalau memang dengan begini dia tidak akan mengganggu Baekhyun lagi, apa boleh buat –batin Kris.

"Arasseo. Katakan saja aku memang menyukainya, jadi jangan ganggu dia lagi dan kau tidak perlu mencomblangkan kami segala. Aku bisa sendiri, kau urus saja dirimu sendiri." ucap Kris ketus, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang menatapnya bingung.

**###**

Suasana di meja makan kediaman Park terasa begitu hening –hanya terdengar suara garpu dan sendok yang bersentuhan dengan piring, padahal ada dua orang yang sedang makan disana. Ada dua orang yang tidak ada disana, yaitu Tuan Park dan Baekhyun. Well, Tuan Park memang tidak sedang berada di rumah megah itu karena sedang berada di luar negeri untuk mengurus bisnisnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak sedang pergi kemana-mana, dia sedang berada di kamarnya. Entah kenapa dia tidak turun untuk makan malam bersama Nyonya Byun dan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun tidak ikut makan malam?" tanya Nyonya Byun –memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya menanggapinya. Laki-laki bertelinga peri itu menatap kursi kosong yang biasa Baekhyun tempati dengan tatapan bingung.

Begitu makan malam selesai, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghampiri Baekhyun di kamarnya. Tangannya membawa nampan berisikan nasi dan lauk pauk yang sama dengan makan malamnya tadi, serta segelas air putih. Chanyeol agak khawatir padanya karena Baekhyun belum makan apapun semenjak ia pulang sekolah. Well, mungkin ditambah sedikit rasa bersalah karena telah..um..menciumnya.

Begitu Chanyeol sampai di depan kamar Baekhyun yang berseberangan dengan kamarnya, ia segera mengetuk pintunya. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Apa dia sudah tidur? Tapi ini masih jam 8 –batin Chanyeol.

"Yak, kau tidak lapar? Kubawakan makan malam."

"Tidak." Baekhyun menyahut dari dalam.

Chanyeol berdecak pelan. "Aku tidak peduli kau lapar atau tidak, tapi aku tidak mau dimarahi oleh orangtua kita hanya karena kau tidak mau makan. Ambil saja makanannya, terserah mau kau apakan."

CKLEK.

"Kemarikan." ucap Baekhyun seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Chanyeol memberikan nampan berisikan makanan dan minuman itu padanya. Namun tepat saat Chanyeol ingin bicara, tiba-tiba saja–

BLAM! –Baekhyun membanting pintu itu.

"Aish, benar-benar tidak tahu sopan-santun. Bilang 'terima kasih' kek." Chanyeol bergumam dengan intonasi kesal.

**###**

Chanyeol berdecak kesal saat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya menunjukkan dia hampir terlambat ke sekolah. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Chanyeol menuruni tangga. Namun saat ia hendak keluar dari rumahnya, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun hendak masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Chanyeol mengernyit seraya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kupikir kau sudah berangkat?" tanyanya, namun tak direspon Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol jengkel.

Well, Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan alasan Baekhyun kembali ke rumah, tapi ini agak menyebalkan setiap kali Baekhyun mengacuhkannya. Laki-laki pendek ini benar-benar tidak tahu sopan-santun jika sudah berhadapan dengan laki-laki tinggi itu. Chanyeol berpikir Baekhyun harus ia beri pelajaran. Jadi setiap kali Baekhyun berusaha ingin masuk ke dalam rumah, selalu Chanyeol halangi jalannya. Bila Baekhyun bergerak ke kiri, Chanyeol-pun bergerak ke kiri Baekhyun. Bila Baekhyun bergerak ke kanan, Chanyeol-pun bergerak ke kanan Baekhyun.

Mengetahui Chanyeol sedang mengerjainya, Baekhyun memolototinya saking kesalnya. "Minggir."

Chanyeol mendekati wajah Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya. Refleks, laki-laki mungil itu memundurkan wajahnya. "Kutanya kenapa kau belum berangkat?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu, cepat minggir."

Heol. Dia menantangku rupanya. Baiklah, akan kuladeni kau! –batin Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan minggir sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

Oke, Baekhyun mulai terlihat kesal kali ini. Sekarang wajahnya agak memerah. Karena jarak wajahnya yang terlalu dekat dengan wajah Chanyeol-kah? Atau karena dia menahan amarah? Well, mungkin keduanya. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun teringat kembali pada kejadian kemarin –saat ia dicium saudara tirinya.

"Apa itu begitu penting bagimu? Kubilang minggir." Baekhyun berusaha mengusir Chanyeol dengan nada senetral mungkin.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Kau demam?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah merona di hadapannya. Sontak itu membuat jantung Baekhyun serasa mau meledak. Saking paniknya Baekhyun, dia refleks menginjak kaki Chanyeol cukup keras. Terdengar Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan disana. Oke, mungkin Baekhyun menginjak kakinya dengan keras tadi. Jadi saat Baekhyun melihat kesempatan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, ia segera berlari –mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengaduh.

"Yak!" teriak Chanyeol dari kejauhan, tapi Baekhyun tidak memedulikannya dan terus berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil barang yang ketinggalan.

Ini bukan salahku. Itu adalah salahnya yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang! –batin Baekhyun membela dirinya sendiri.

Sementara di lain sisi, Chanyeol sedang mengumpat Baekhyun sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Aish! Dia benar-benar menginjakku! Apa sih masalahnya?" gerutunya seraya berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.

**###**

Sudah tiga hari ini Baekhyun menghindari Chanyeol di rumah maupun di sekolah. Jika dulu dia hanya bicara irit dengan Chanyeol, sekarang bertambah parah. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mau melihat wajah Chanyeol seolah ia adalah binatang menjijikan dan –jujur– Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus ambil pusing mengenai saudara tirinya. Chanyeol hanya ingin bertanya pada Baekhyun apa yang salah dengannya sampai laki-laki mungil itu menjadi seperti ini. Karena itu, Chanyeol putuskan untuk bicara dengan Baekhyun empat mata hari ini, tidak peduli dia suka atau tidak dengan cara yang Chanyeol pilih.

Chanyeol mengintip dari balik jendela laboratorium dan menemukan Baekhyun berjalan di koridor menuju ruangan OSIS sendirian. Segera ia sembunyikan dirinya di balik pintu ruangan laboratorium untuk menyeret Baekhyun masuk dan bicara dengannya empat mata. Oke, ini dia. Saat Baekhyun berjalan melewati lab, Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun ke dalam dan langsung mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"A–apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun cukup terkejut.

"Okay, bro. Ini tidak bisa berlangsung selamanya. Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Chanyeol langsung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun berkelit.

"Aku tahu kau bohong, Tuan Byun."

Baekhyun terlihat kesal saat Chanyeol mengetahui kebohongannya. "Minggir. Aku ada urusan." ucapnya tanpa menatap laki-laki tinggi itu.

See? Bahkan Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat jijik saat melihat Chanyeol, tapi itu akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

"Akan kulepaskan setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya karena ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Well, siapa yang tidak kesal kalau seseorang yang sudah mempermalukannya di depan umum bertanya dengan polosnya seperti tadi? Baekhyun berniat untuk menginjak kakinya lagi, namun Chanyeol berhasil menghindar.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Nice try, Mr. Byun. Sekarang, beri tahu aku apa alasanmu menghindariku atau aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Dengan susah payah, Baekhyun pertahankan ego-nya dan terus menunduk. Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat saat Chanyeol semakin mengeliminasi jarak wajah di antara mereka, menghasilkan rona merah di kedua pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol-pun ikut terkejut melihat rona itu. Dia sebenarnya hanya berniat untuk menatap mata Baekhyun saat laki-laki mungil itu akan memberikan jawaban untuknya. Namun entah kenapa, Chanyeol –yang baru melihat ekspresi seperti ini dalam diri Baekhyun– berpikir bahwa Baekhyun sangat manis di saat seperti ini. Tentu saja itu membuat pertahanan Chanyeol runtuh dan tangannya melepaskan Baekhyun begitu saja. Baekhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dan langsung pergi dari sana. Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa berdecak kesal karena dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban ia inginkan dan malah melepaskan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Tepat saat Baekhyun keluar dari laboratorium, langkah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang terhenti. Dahinya berkerut melihat Baekhyun yang berlari dengan wajah yang merah padam. Dalam hatinya, ia bertanya ada apa dengan laki-laki manis itu? Kris hendak mengejarnya, namun terhenti kembali saat ia melihat Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan yang sama dengan Baekhyun tadi.

Apa mereka tadi bersama-sama? Apa yang mereka lakukan disana? Apa yang dilakukan Park Chanyeol pada Baekhyun? –tanya Kris dalam hati.

**###**

"Tugas essay ini dikumpulkan minggu depan. Bentuk kelompok dari kertas undian ini, satu kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang." ucap Ryu Seonsaengnim. Pria paruh baya itu meletakkan kotak besar –yang berisikan nomor undian– di atas mejanya.

Baekhyun yang baru mendapatkan giliran untuk mendapatkan nomor undian –yang akan menjadi penentu dia akan berkelompok dengan siapa, hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Dia benar-benar benci kerja kelompok karena pasti akan perdebatan di dalamnya, apalagi kalau teman sekelompoknya itu lebih keras kepala daripada Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun sebenarnya lebih suka bekerja sendiri.

"Nomor 9." ucap Baekhyun seraya menunjukkan nomor itu di depan Ryu Seonsaengnim.

"Kau sekelompok dengan Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan."

Ugh.

Sekarang kemungkinan terburuk dalam kerja kelompok ini –memiliki teman yang lebih keras kepala daripada dirinya (baca: Xi Luhan), akhirnya terjadi juga. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hatinya. Well, sekelompok dengan Oh Sehun sih tidak apa, tapi dengan laki-laki cerewet itu? Gosh.

"Kalian tonton film-nya, aku akan baca bukunya. Deadline-nya lusa, berikan kontribusi dari aspek-aspek fiksi yang kalian temukan dalam film itu." ucap Baekhyun.

"Hey, tunggu dulu. Siapa kau menyuruh-nyuruh kami? Memangnya kau ketua kelompoknya?" potong Xi Luhan.

Baekhyun menghela napas kasar. "Arasseo, kita ambil suara. Aku vote diriku sendiri menjadi ketua."

"Aku juga vote diri sendiri." Luhan tidak mau kalah.

Pandangan mereka berakhir pada laki-laki di tengah-tengah mereka –Oh Sehun, menuntut jawaban darinya.

Sehun menelan ludah kasar, kemudian berucap pelan, "Hm..aku pilih Baekhyun."

Senyuman kemenangan Baekhyun kibarkan saat Sehun memberikan jawabannya. Sedangkan Luhan melipat bibirnya –tanda tidak suka. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Well, sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah tahu Sehun pasti akan memberikan suaranya untuknya.

"Deadline-nya lusa." Baekhyun mengakhiri diskusi, kemudian pergi.

Begitu Baekhyun pergi, Luhan melipat kedua tangannya –masih dengan bibir mengerucut. Dia masih belum terima bahwa dia kalah suara dari Baekhyun.

"Yak, kita bagi tugas saja. Aku analisis karakter dan plot, kau sisanya." ucap Luhan seenaknya pada Sehun.

"Tidak. Kita kerjakan bersama saja. Aku tidak percaya pada analisismu." Sehun menolak langsung.

Luhan sempat menganga. "Apa?!"

"Memangnya kau pikir kenapa aku memilih Baekhyun sebagai ketua kelompok? Lagipula memangnya kau ingin diomeli Baekhyun dan kerja dua kali?"

"Apa? Kau meremehkanku?!" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Aku bukannya meremehkanmu, hanya belajar dari pengalaman."

Dan sekakmat.

Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Kita kerjakan sepulang sekolah." ucap Sehun sambil pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih cemberut.

Sementara di sudut lain, nampak kelompok lain juga sedang sibuk berdiskusi untuk mengerjakan tugas essay dari Ryu Seonsaengnim. Kelompok itu beranggotakan Jongdae, Chanyeol, dan Jongin.

"Kita bagi-bagi tugas saja. Siapa yang mau baca versi bukunya?"

Pertanyaan Jongdae membuat keadaan mendadak hening. Jongdae menatap Jongin, begitupun Chanyeol yang ikut-ikutan menatap anak baru di kelas mereka itu.

"Kau baca versi bukunya." Chanyeol berucap cepat sebelum anak baru itu protes.

Jongin menghela napas pasrah. "Arasseo. Kau punya e-book atau bukunya?"

"Ada di rumahku. Kita kesana sepulang sekolah." sahut Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu melirik Jongdae –yang juga sedang mengulum senyum sama seperti Chanyeol.

Ide mengerjai anak baru itu memang selalu menyenangkan.

**###**

Baekhyun baru saja sampai di rumahnya. Laki-laki manis itu berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dengan langkah gontai. Hal yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah berbaring di kasurnya. Dia benar-benar lelah hari ini.

"Ketua Park!"

Seruan itu membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti, kemudian melihat arah sumber suara itu. Saat mata sipitnya menemukan sumber suara itu, ia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran orang itu di hadapannya. Well, hanya satu orang yang suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu –Kim Jongin.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang kerja kelompok dengan Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi kenapa ketua ada disini? Kalian tinggal serumah?"

Pertanyaannya itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Setelah selama ini, anak baru itu baru menyadarinya?

"Ah, benar! Marga kalian Park, maaf aku baru menyadarinya." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kalau begitu, kau dan Park Chanyeol adalah kakak-adik?"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, membuat laki-laki berkulit tan itu mengernyit kebingungan. Namun itu tidak untuk waktu yang lama.

Baekhyun menatap dingin Jongin. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

**TBC**

**Saya agak bingung mau cut dimana karena kalo gak di-cut sampe sini, bakal kepanjangan. Ok, waktunya review!**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. So sorry saya gak bisa bales satu-satu, TAPI saya tetep baca semua review kalian. So thank you so much for your support and your reviews, I really appreciate them. LOVE YOU ALL *hug tightly***

**SUPER THANKS TO:**

**neli amelia****, ****Acha Kim****, ****followbaek****, ****babyboybyun****, ****baeqtpie****, ****SFA30****, ****AnjarW****, ****xiubaekhan****, ****rachel suliss****, ****dolenny1328****, ****Chan Banana****, ****TickaPut****, ****AnaknyaChanbaek92****, ****baguettes****, ****Guest****, YOONA (kita sehati, chingu. Mari selamatkan yaoi #sesat), ****Oteku**


	4. Chapter 3

Baekhyun menatap dingin Jongin. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku pergi dulu." Baekhyun melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

Jongin cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang terkesan ketus itu. Entah kenapa, laki-laki berkulit tan itu jadi merasa tidak enak hati padanya. Jongin hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati, apakah dirinya salah bertanya tadi?

"Woah~ baru kali ini aku datang lagi ke rumahmu." ujar Jongdae seraya menatap setiap sudut kamar Chanyeol. Sedangkan laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu tidak meresponnya dan terus mencari buku Speak –bahan tugas essay mereka– untuk dibaca anak baru itu. "Kamar Baekhyun di depan kamarmu?" Jongdae bertanya. Chanyeol hanya berdehem menanggapinya. "Bagaimana dia sehari-harinya?"

Chanyeol refleks menghentikan kegiatan-mencari-buku-Speak-nya, kemudian menatap sepupu dari saudara tirinya itu. Laki-laki tinggi itu berpikir sejenak untuk mencari jawaban yang pas untuk pertanyaan Jongdae. Namun belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, Jongdae sudah bersuara kembali, "Oh? Baekhyun-ah?"

Refleks, perhatian Chanyeol teralihkan pada sosok yang kini sudah berdiri di depan kamarnya. Baekhyun melirik Jongdae sekilas tanpa menghiraukan seruannya, kemudian beralih pada Chanyeol –dengan wajah datar andalannya. Chanyeol balas menatapnya sama datar, namun tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Itu tidak berlangsung lama. Detik berikutnya, laki-laki dengan mata berhiaskan eye-liner itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Aish~ lagi-lagi dia mengacuhkanku. Hatiku kadang-kadang sakit setiap kali dia mengacuhkanku." Jongdae curhat, membuat Chanyeol sedikit geli.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti perempuan."

Jongdae bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya di ranjang Chanyeol, kemudian menatap Chanyeol seraya menyangga kepalanya dengan lipatan tangannya. "Apa dia selalu begitu di rumah? Chanyeol-ah, coba kau nasihati dia."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya aku siapa menasihatinya?"

"Kau'kan saudaranya! Bukan sebuah kesalahan kok jika seorang dongsaeng menasihati Hyung-nya setiap kali ia bertingkah tidak sopan. Itu bukan hanya tugas seorang Hyung."

Chanyeol berpikir sesaat. Well, secara teknis, Chanyeol memang adiknya Baekhyun karena Baekhyun lahir duluan. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Jongdae ada benarnya juga. Mungkin menasihati sedikit tidak akan melukai siapapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**BREAKING THE ENGAGEMENT**

**Chapter 3 **– **Got Engaged**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Wu Kris, Bang Minah, Jung Sooyeon, Jung Soojung, Lee Eunhyuk**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Fluff, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Fast update, YEAH! Disinilah permulaan dari semuanya. Bisa kalian tebak apa maksud dari judul chapter kali ini? Penasaran? Yuk-ah, langsung dibaca aja~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun setelah Jongdae dan Jongin pulang. Chanyeol berniat untuk menasihati saudara tirinya itu –siapa tahu berhasil, sekalian menyampaikan curhatan Jongdae tadi. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menunggunya membukakan pintunya. Namun saat laki-laki pendek itu menyadari bahwa Chanyeol-lah si pengetuk pintu itu, refleks Baekhyun hendak menutup pintu itu kembali, tapi dia kalah cepat dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol menahan pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan kakinya tepat sebelum Baekhyun berhasil menutup pintu itu.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"Yak, apa kau tidak sadar betapa tidak sopannya kau berbicara?" Chanyeol mencibir.

"Memang apa pedulimu? Aku lebih tua darimu, aku bisa lakukan apapun yang kuinginkan." balas Baekhyun sengit.

"Bukan aku, tapi Jongdae. Dia bilang hatinya terluka setiap kali kau mengacuhkannya." Baekhyun berdecak kesal mendengar nama sepupunya disebut. Well, sepupunya itu memang selalu berlebihan. "Lagipula, bukan berarti kau bisa bersikap seenaknya hanya karena kau lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku. Kau benar-benar harus memperbaiki sifatmu itu, Byun. Kupikir kau cukup pintar untuk mengetahuinya."

Oke, itu cara menasihati yang dalam dan agak kasar.

Dan itu membuat Baekhyun emosi.

"Justru karena kau lebih muda dariku, kau yang seharusnya mendengarkan kata-kataku, Park." Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada seraya menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Jadi, saranku sebagai Hyung-mu adalah jangan campuri urusan orang lain, meskipun itu saudaramu sendiri."

BLAM! –Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya kasar. Dan itu hampir mengenai wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hendak mengumpat Baekhyun, namun dering di ponselnya menghentikannya. Dia meraih ponselnya yang ia simpan di saku, kemudian melihat nama si penelepon. Wajah Chanyeol yang sudah ditekuk itu semakin tertekuk saat melihat nama tunangannya di layar ponselnya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan ketus.

"Yak, kenapa dengan suaramu itu?" protes Luhan di seberang sana.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. "Kalau tidak ada yang penting, kututup."

"Jangan! Eyy~ kau ini kenapa, hah? Aigoo!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kalau begitu, cepat katakan alasanmu meneleponku."

"Kau sedang di rumah?"

"Hm."

"Good! Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana, tunggu aku ya~"

"Apa? Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Chanyeol sarkastis.

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu~"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Yak, kau tidak bosan melihatku setiap hari di sekolah?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku punya banyak hal yang ingin kuobrolkan denganmu. Jadi jangan coba-coba kabur ya!"

Aish, bawel sekali –batin Chanyeol.

"Obrolkan saja dengan si kembar. Aku tidak tertarik mendengarnya." Chanyeol menolak dengan ketus.

"Aku sudah cerita pada mereka. Karena itu, aku juga ingin menceritakannya padamu. Sampai nanti~"

TUT.

Chanyeol berdecak sekali lagi saat sambungan telepon diputus seenaknya oleh Luhan. Well, ini pasti akan menjadi sore yang panjang mengingat Luhan suka lupa waktu kalau sudah berdekatan dengan laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu. Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah pasrah seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

**###**

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya semenjak Luhan menginjakkan kakinya di rumahnya. Entah sudah berapa lama laki-laki bermata rusa itu mengoceh tidak jelas dan telinga Chanyeol mulai panas.

"Chanyeol-ah, masa Oh Sehun lebih memilih Baekhyun daripada aku sebagai ketua kelompok? Padahal aku'kan lebih berdedikasi!" cerocos Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya –mengejek tunangannya secara tidak langsung. "Kalau kau akan memilih siapa sebagai ketua kelompok antara aku dan Baekhyun?' tanya Luhan seraya mengeratkan rangkulannya di tangan Chanyeol, membuatnya risih.

"Aku lebih memilih Oh Sehun." Chanyeol menjawab acuh.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Tentu saja lebih baik aku yang menjadi ketua kelompok!" Luhan protes.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, membuat Luhan menautkan alisnya sempurna. "Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa Oh Sehun lebih memilih Baekhyun." celetuk Chanyeol –terdengar seperti sindiran di telinga Luhan.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Ada apa denganku?" Suara Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka berdua, membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol sama-sama menoleh.

"Oh? Hai, calon adik ipar~" sapa Luhan sok manis, membuat Baekhyun mendengus. Well, jangankan Baekhyun, Chanyeol saja mual mendengarnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"Tentu saja sedang bermesraan dengan Chanyeollie~"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang baru saja memutar bola matanya jengah karena ucapan Luhan. "Heol. Berani juga ya bermesraan di rumah yang sepi?" sindir Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu, selamat bermesraan."

Chanyeol berdecak pelan mendengar sindirian Baekhyun tadi. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu pergi ke arah dapur dengan memasang wajah meremehkannya yang ditujukan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan seraya memasang wajah kesal. "Yak, cepat pulang sana!"

"Tidak mau! Aku'kan masih merindukanmu!" Luhan semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya di tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeram tertahan karena kelakuan menyebalkan Luhan. Entah bagaimana hidupnya kelak jika ia benar-benar menikahi laki-laki berdarah Cina itu. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya nanti.

**###**

Rahang Baekhyun jatuh seketika setelah Nyonya Byun mengatakan satu kalimat yang berhasil membuat amarah Baekhyun terpancing.

"Apa?! Aku dijodohkan?!" teriak Baekhyun tidak percaya.

Nyonya Byun meletakkan kembali teh herbalnya di atas meja, kemudian menjawab santai, "Seperti yang kau dengar."

"Eomma!"

"Kenapa? Chanyeol juga dijodohkan, jadi sama saja'kan?"

Baekhyun speechless.

Bisa-bisanya wanita paruh baya itu mengatakan bahwa perjodohan bukanlah hal yang perlu diributkan, seolah itu adalah masalah kecil. Tapi Baekhyun tidak berpikir demikian. Dia berpikir bahwa Eomma-nya sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya. Lagipula kenapa tidak bicarakan dulu denganku? Bisakah Eomma peduli dengan apa yang kuinginkan?" Baekhyun setengah frustasi-setengah memelas.

"Bicara atau tidak, hasilnya tetap sama. Kau akan dijodohkan, suka atau tidak." Nyonya Byun bangkit dari duduknya. "Nah, sekarang bersiap-siaplah. Kita akan berangkat jam 8 nanti."

Nyonya Byun pergi begitu saja tanpa memedulikan Baekhyun yang masih menganga tidak percaya. Hidupnya sudah cukup menyedihkan dan sekarang ia dijodohkan? Baekhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir wanita paruh baya itu. Well, tentu saja dia tidak akan tinggal diam. Baekhyun pasti akan menolak perjodohan ini, bagaimanapun caranya.

**###**

Laki-laki penggila eye-liner itu memakai kemeja putih polos yang padukan dengan jas berwarna hitam. Well, ia terpaksa berpakaian formal malam ini karena Nyonya Byun yang menyuruhnya. Dan alasan di balik pakaian formal itu adalah karena Baekhyun dan mereka –yang terpaksa harus ia sebut keluarga– sedang menunggu keluarga calon tunangannya di sebuah restoran mewah. Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti menekuk wajahnya semenjak ia berangkat dari rumahnya. Pikirannya benar-benar blank sekarang. Baekhyun merasa hidupnya sudah benar-benar hancur gara-gara orang-orang ini.

"Kenapa mereka belum datang?" tanya Nyonya Byun –nampak tidak sabaran.

"Mungkin sedang di jalan." jawab Tuan Park.

Mungkin mereka berubah pikiran –batin Baekhyun.

"Akhirnya kau juga bernasib sama denganku ya?" ejek Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Baekhyun. Sedangkan laki-laki mungil itu berusaha untuk tidak mendengar ocehan saudara tirinya.

"Aigoo~ uri Baekhyunnie sangat tampan malam ini." Tiba-tiba Tuan Park berseru saat matanya menatap anak tirinya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus mendengar ucapan pria paruh baya itu. Apalagi saat melihat senyuman lebar di bibir Tuan Park, itu hanya mengingatkannya pada saudara tirinya yang menyebalkan.

Ayah dan anak sama saja –rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kau beruntung, Baekhyun-ah. Calon tunanganmu ini sangat tampan lho! Kau pasti suka." Tuan Park menambahi ucapannya.

Apa? Suka? Sok tahu sekali –Baekhyun lagi-lagi merutuk Tuan Park.

"Tentu saja! Aku tahu selera Baekhyun, jadi dia pasti menyukainya."

Baekhyun mencibir karena ucapan Eomma-nya. "Sejak kapan Eomma tahu seleraku?"

Nyonya Byun melayangkan tatapan tajam menanggapi sindiran anaknya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menatap keadaan restoran mewah itu, sekedar menghindari tatapan tajam Nyonya Byun.

"Maaf, kami terlambat." Suara seorang pria paruh baya yang menghampiri keluarga tidak harmonis itu, membuat mereka semua menoleh pada si pemilik suara. Wajah Nyonya Byun dan Tuan Park langsung berseri-seri saat mendapati si pemilik suara adalah orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi –keluarga Kim. Merekapun berdiri untuk menyambut Tuan Kim dan keluarganya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami juga baru sampai." Tuan Park menyambut mereka dengan senyuman merekah di bibirnya. Pandangannya teralihkan pada sesosok laki-laki muda yang berdiri di belakang Tuan Kim. "Ah, itukah anakmu? Tampannya~"

Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat terlalu jelas laki-laki yang dipuji Tuan Park karena terhalangi badan para orangtua ini. Well, meskipun ia tidak peduli, tapi dirinya sedikit penasaran dengan sosok yang akan dijodohkan dengannya itu.

"Ini anak kami." Nyonya Byun mendekati Baekhyun seraya menarik lengannya agar anaknya segera menyambut tamu mereka. "Ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

Baekhyun menunduk sopan pada keluarga Kim. "Halo, namaku Park Baekhyun."

"Omo~ manisnya! Anak kami pasti menyukaimu." ucap Nyonya Kim dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. "Kemarilah, perkenalkan dirimu juga."

Detik saat Nyonya Kim menarik anaknya ke hadapan Baekhyun, itu membuat mata sipit Baekhyun membulat sempurna. Napasnya serasa tertahan di tenggorokan saat mendapati sosok yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah sosok yang sudah ia kenal. Itu Kim Jongin.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Daebak~ kenapa aku tidak terkejut ya?" desis Chanyeol pelan saat Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat karena tebakan Chanyeol saat di pesta itu benar-benar terjadi padanya saat ini. Dia benar-benar dijodohkan dengan Jongin.

**###**

Mata Chanyeol menangkap Kim Jongin sedang mendekati Baekhyun –yang baru keluar dari mobil– saat laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu baru memarkirkan motornya. Wajah Baekhyun dingin seperti biasanya dan itu berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Jongin yang berseri-seri. Melihat pasangan baru itu, membuat Chanyeol geli sendiri.

"Pagi, ketu–"

Sapaan pagi yang belum selesai diucapkan Jongin itu dianggap angin oleh Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu berjalan lurus seolah Jongin tidak ada disana. Baekhyun seolah membutakan matanya dan menulikan telinganya saat laki-laki berkulit tan itu ada di dekatnya. Ini semacam tontonan menarik bagi Chanyeol. Well, tidak setiap hari kau bisa melihat saudara tirimu yang menyebalkan dikuntit murid baru, bukan?

"Daebak~ drama di pagi hari." gumam Chanyeol. Segera ia hampiri Jongin yang masih mematung tidak percaya dengan tingkah saudara tirinya itu. "Sepertinya kau harus menyusun siasat lain, calon adik ipar." ucap Chanyeol sembari menepuk bahu Jongin.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang sudah sampai di kelas lebih dulu, terlihat sedang berdiskusi dengan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Mana hasil analisis kalian?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun memberikan selembar kertas padanya. "Bagus. Aku akan satukan dengan bagianku dan mengeditnya. Kau yang print." ucapnya pada Luhan.

Luhan menautkan alisnya. "Kenapa aku?"

"Karena Sehun punya tugas OSIS yang lebih penting untuk dikerjakan."

Luhan bergantian menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun dengan muka ditekuk. Kelihatan sekali wajahnya tidak rela diperintah-perintah oleh Baekhyun.

Luhan berdecak kesal seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Ck. Arasseo."

**###**

Waktu istirahat pertama Baekhyun habiskan di atap sekolah. Dia ingin menutup matanya sejenak agar tenaganya kembali terkumpul saat bel jam pelajaran berikutnya berbunyi. Well, akhir-akhir ini laki-laki manis itu kurang tidur gara-gara belajar semalaman, belum lagi tugas OSIS yang harus dikerjakannya. Jadi, berisitirahat di saat seperti ini sepertinya bukan pilihan yang buruk. Baekhyun ingin melupakan semua penatnya untuk sesaat. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit biru yang cerah itu, sedikit menyipit saat sinar mentari di siang hari menyilaukan pandangannya.

"Kau mau?"

Pandangan biru itu tiba-tiba tergantikan oleh wajah Kim Jongin dengan roti di tangannya yang muncul entah dari mana. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain –berusaha untuk tidak peduli padanya. Namun, itu sepertinya tidak berpengaruh banyak pada laki-laki berkulit tan itu. Baekhyun merasakan Jongin duduk di sebelahnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku disini?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menatap Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum. "Kau ingat apel yang kau temukan di atap? Itu dariku."

Baekhyun cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Namun detik berikutnya, ia berhasil menetralkan ekspresinya.

Hening sejenak.

"Kau tidak menentang perjodohan ini?" Baekhyun menghancurkan keheningan.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin membuat Abeoji senang."

Klise sekali alasannya –pikir Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu denganmu, tapi aku tetap menolak perjodohan ini dan aku akan temukan cara untuk membatalkannya." tandas Baekhyun seraya bangkit dari duduknya –meninggalkan Jongin yang masih memakan roti yang ia bawa tadi.

Saat laki-laki mungil itu sedang berjalan menuju kantin sekolahnya, sebuah suara menyerukan namanya dari kejauhan. Itu Eunhyuk. Baekhyun menghentikan kakinya saat Eunhyuk berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Untunglah bisa bertemu." ujar Eunhyuk seraya mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. "Aku ingin minta maaf padamu."

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya. "Atas?"

"Karena telah menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menciummu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia akan menciummu di bibir, padahal aku hanya mengharapkan dia mencium dahi atau pipimu. Bocah itu memang agak ekstrim." tutur laki-laki yang lebih tua.

"Apa?" Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Maaf, tolong jangan marah padanya. Ini semua hanya salah paham saja."

Baekhyun sebenarnya kesal mengetahui dirinya menjadi bahan mainan sunbae-nya, tapi dia berusaha menutupi kekesalannya.

"Apa dia yang memintamu untuk minta maaf?" tanya Baekhyun sarkastis.

"Tidak, ini sepenuhnya inisiatifku saja."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Well, ini benar-benar menggelikan menurut Baekhyun. Dia bahkan tidak habis pikir kenapa Chanyeol mau-maunya menuruti kemauan sunbae-nya yang terkenal mesum itu.

"Oh ya, kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Baekhyun kembali menautkan alisnya karena bingung. Menyadari itu, Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh arti sambil menambahkan, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja karena temanku menyukaimu."

Omong kosong apalagi ini? –batin Baekhyun.

"Maaf, Sunbae. Aku ada urusan." Baekhyun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Eunhyuk barusan.

Begitu Baekhyun sampai di kantin sekolahnya, ia segera membeli sebuah roti dan susu strawberry. Setelah membayar menu makan siangnya, ia mengambil tempat duduk yang masih kosong disana. Sebisa mungkin tidak berdekatan dengan orang yang ia kenal karena dia sungguh malas berbicara sekarang. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena satu menit kemudian, seorang laki-laki berwajah kotak tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Itu Jongdae.

"Tumben kau ke kantin?" tanya Jongdae seraya duduk di hadapan sepupunya. Baekhyun tidak meresponnya dan kembali ke acara makan siangnya. "Aku dengar kau dijodohkan?"

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae. "Apa Chanyeol yang memberitahumu?"

"Mm-hm."

Well, itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu hanya bisa berdecak kesal menanggapinya. Ternyata selain menyebalkan, saudara tirinya itu juga bermulut ember.

"Minah sudah tahu?" Jongdae bertanya kembali.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan temukan cara untuk membatalkannya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Belum tahu."

"Kris Hyung sudah tahu?"

Jantung Baekhyun sempat berdebar dua kali lebih keras saat Jongdae menyebut nama itu. Ditatapnya sepupunya itu yang sedang menatapnya serius.

"Dia benar-benar marah saat Chanyeol menciummu, kau tahu? Aku benar-benar merinding melihatnya begitu."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar ucapannya, tapi kemudian melanjutkan acara makan siangnya yang tertunda –berusaha melupakan nama itu dari otaknya dalam diam.

**###**

Baekhyun hendak menyimpan bukunya di loker saat mata sipitnya menemukan Kris disana. Mata mereka bertemu untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya –berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Waktu itu kulihat kau keluar dari lab bersama Park Chanyeol. Apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam?" tanya Kris tajam. Tapi Baekhyun seolah menulikan telinganya dan terus berkutat dengan kegiatannya. Menyadari pertanyaannya tidak disahut, Kris kembali bertanya, "Wajahmu sangat merah padam saat itu, Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Baekhyun masih mempertahankan ego-nya dan berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan ucapan laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya. Baekhyun benar-benar benci saat laki-laki berambut pirang itu ikut campur ke dalam urusannya. Jadi, dia putuskan untuk segera pergi dari sana. Namun saat Baekhyun hendak pergi, sebuah tangan menahan tangannya. Ia mendelik kesal pada si pemilik tangan itu –Kris.

"Jawab aku, Baekhyun!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja itu urusanku! Aku ini–"

"Berhenti mengurusiku." Baekhyun memotong ucapannya. Mata sipitnya melayangkan tatapan mengancam pada laki-laki tinggi di hadapannya. "Dan jangan bicara lagi denganku."

Baekhyun-pun pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan Kris yang sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

**###**

Hubungan antara anak dan Ibu seharusnya menjadi hangat saat mereka bertemu satu sama lain, tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini. Keheningan di antara Baekhyun dan wanita paruh baya –yang ia sebut 'Eomma'– terasa begitu dingin. Baekhyun baru saja menolak perjodohan itu dan meminta Nyonya Byun untuk membatalkannya –setengah memaksa tentu saja. Laki-laki manis itu berharap Eomma-nya mau mengerti sedikit keinginan putranya untuk sekali saja dan disini, ia masih menanti jawaban wanita paruh baya itu.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, aku tidak akan membatalkan perjodohan itu." Nyonya Byun menjawab dengan tegas.

"Eomma!"

Nyonya Byun tidak mengindahkan permintaan Baekhyun, dia hanya dengan santainya meminum kopinya. "Kau seharusnya sudah mengerti perjodohan seperti ini. Aku juga dijodohkan dengan Appa-mu dulu."

"Dan kalian berakhir dengan perceraian, itu maumu?" tanya Baekhyun sarkastis.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Nyonya Byun memekik.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk membuatku bahagia? Kenapa kau begitu egois?"

"Kau akan berterima kasih padaku suatu saat nanti."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saking kesalnya. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak mau dijodohkan!" Baekhyun masih bersikukuh.

Nyonya Byun menatap putranya tajam dan dibalas tajam pula oleh Baekhyun. Well, Baekhyun tidak akan menyerahkan masa depannya begitu saja demi keegoisan Eomma-nya. Nyonya Byun tahu itu pasti dari mata anaknya. Jadi, wanita paruh baya itu menghela napas panjang, kemudian berkata, "Arasseo."

Satu kata itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"Dengan satu syarat."

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya. "Syarat?"

"Ya. Syaratnya kau harus mencari seseorang yang lebih baik daripada Kim Jongin. Dalam hal finansial tentunya." tandas Nyonya Byun dengan senyuman penuh arti di bibirnya. "Kalau kau berhasil menemukan orang yang lebih baik, aku akan batalkan perjodohan itu."

Sedetik Baekhyun merasa lega mendengarnya. Setidaknya Nyonya Byun mau mempertimbangkan kembali perjodohan ini.

"Deadline-nya sehari sebelum hari pertunanganmu."

Well, hanya sedetik.

"Se–sehari sebelum hari–itu tidak mungkin!" Baekhyun menolak mentah-mentah. Tentu saja ia akan menolak. Sehari sebelum hari pertunangannya adalah kurang dari sebulan.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, ya terima saja perjodohan itu. Gampang'kan?" ucap Nyonya Byun –kali ini dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

Well, seharusnya Baekhyun tahu Eomma-nya tidak akan membiarkannya menentang keinginan egoisnya dengan mudahnya. Wanita paruh baya itu berniat untuk menjebak anaknya sendiri. Dia tahu dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan, Baekhyun akan sulit menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar ia sukai dan lebih baik daripada keluarga Kim.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Nyonya Byun dengan nada menantang.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau menyerah. Dia sudah menetapkannya dan dia tidak mau mengalah dari Eomma-nya kali ini.

"Baik. Akan kucari orang itu."

Nyonya Byun sempat melayangkan senyuman meremehkan pada Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya laki-laki mungil itu meninggalkannya.

**###**

"APA?! Jadi kekasihmu?!"

Oke, mungkin Baekhyun salah minta tolong. Dia meminta Jongdae untuk pura-pura jadi kekasihnya dan itulah reaksinya.

"Kumohon. Hanya sampai tanggal pertunangan itu lewat, setelah itu kau bisa berhenti." Baekhyun meyakinkannya.

Jongdae menatap sepupunya dengan alis naik sebelah. "Kau sedang teler ya?"

"Aku serius, Kim Jongdae. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu, hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan saat ini." Baekhyun memohon kembali.

"Tidak mau! Apa kau mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan barusan, hah? Kau sedang mendorongku ke kandang singa yang sedang kelaparan untuk ditelan bulat-bulat!"

"Ya, tapi siapa lagi yang bisa kuandalkan selain kau? Kau tahu keluarga Myungsoo tidak sekaya kita dan Eomma pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya."

"Bagaimana dengan laki-laki yang benar-benar kau sukai? Apa kau tidak punya?"

"Tidak ada. Ayolah, bantu aku." Baekhyun memelas.

"Baekhyun-ah, bukannya aku tidak mau membantumu, tapi aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil. Eomma-mu itu pintar, dia pasti akan langsung tahu kalau kita hanya pura-pura. Lalu bagaimana kalau kita benar-benar sampai dijodohkan? Kau mau?" cerocos Jongdae panjang lebar, membuat Baekhyun bungkam. "Waktumu masih cukup lama, carilah seseorang yang benar-benar kau sukai dan sesuai dengan harapan Eomma-mu."

Memangnya orang seperti itu ada di dunia ini? Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan? –Baekhyun menggerutu dalam hati.

**###**

"Mana file yang harus ku-print?"

Baekhyun sedang sibuk mengetik saat suara Luhan memasuki pendengarannya. Dia melirik sebentar, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Belum selesai, nanti kukirim via e-mail."

"Kalau tidak selesai hari ini, aku tidak mau print."

Baekhyun menatap laki-laki bermata rusa itu. "Aku pasti kirim begitu sudah selesai kuedit"

"Yak, kau pikir aku tidak punya kerjaan lain selain menunggumu selesai mengedit, hah?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya kerjaan lain selain mendengar ocehanmu?" Baekhyun membalas sengit, membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku ini ketua OSIS, banyak yang harus kulakukan."

Luhan berdecak seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kalau begitu, suruh saja Oh Sehun yang print."

"Apa kau lupa Oh Sehun adalah wakil ketua OSIS? Kami berdua sama-sama sibuk, jadi bersabar sajalah." Baekhyun kembali mengetik tanpa mengindahkan keluhan Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, malam ini harus sudah selesai dan segera kirim ke e-mail-ku." Luhan bersikukuh.

"Berikan aku waktu dua hari." Baekhyun masih berusaha sabar.

"Ck, arasseo." Luhan mengalah akhirnya. "Besok kirimkan file-nya."

Atau tidak.

"Check your math." sindir Baekhyun.

"Check your attitude." balas Luhan.

Baekhyun menatap kembali laki-laki cantik di hadapannya –masih menekan emosinya agar tidak pecah. "Kau tahu yang kumaksud dua hari itu termasuk besok dan lusa, jadi lusa baru akan kukirim."

"Dalam kamusku, dua hari itu termasuk hari ini dan besok, jadi kirimkan besok. Aku sudah berbaik hati padamu, Park Baekhyun."

Baekhyun jaw-drop.

Apa dia tidak salah dengar barusan?

Baekhyun sudah berusaha bersabar dengan sifat keras kepala Luhan, tolong jangan tambahkan dengan kebodohan Luhan.

"Yak, berhenti. Kalian benar-benar membuatku pusing." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang menengahi.

Luhan menghampiri tunangannya, kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Chanyeol manja. "Chanyeol-ah, katakan padanya bahwa dua hari itu termasuk hari ini dan besok, jadi dia harus kirimkan file utuhnya besok padaku!" rengek Luhan, membuat Baekhyun memutarkan bola matanya bosan.

"Yang ada dua hari itu besok dan lusa, jadi mengalah saja. Dia sedang sibuk mengurusi OSIS."

Wow.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya. Tumben-tumbenan Chanyeol membelanya?

"Aish~ arasseo, kalau kau yang bilang." Akhirnya Luhan –benar-benar– mengalah.

Melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membelanya, entah kenapa Baekhyun mendapatkan ide brilian di otaknya –atau mungkin ide gila?

**###**

Chanyeol menatap datar saudara tirinya yang berdiri di hadapannya. Entah kenapa, laki-laki yang lebih pendek itu mengajaknya ke atap sekolah. Dia bilang ingin membicarakan 'sesuatu'.

"Aku tidak akan berlama-lama, jadi langsung saja." Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Chanyeol. "Kau menyetujui pertunanganmu dengan Xi Luhan?"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Penasaran saja."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun curiga. "Kalau kubilang tidak suka, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menyeringai mendengarnya. "Aku akan membantumu untuk membatalkannya."

**TBC**

**Penasarankah kalian? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya, silakan review dulu~**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. So sorry saya gak bisa bales satu-satu, TAPI saya tetep baca semua review kalian. So thank you so much for your support and your reviews, I really appreciate them. LOVE YOU ALL *hug tightly***

**SUPER THANKS TO:**

**AnaknyaChanbaek92****, ****neli amelia****, ****Baby Crong****, ****babyboybyun****, ****aquariusbaby06****, ****AnjarW****, ****Acha Kim****, ****dolenny1328**** (salah satu dari tebakan kamu bener loh *smirk*), ****Chan Banana****, ****niasw3ty****, ****sunrise blossom****, ****snowy07****, ****jiaeraa15****, ****nia.****aries****, YOONA, ****rachel suliss**


	5. Chapter 4

**Maaf, saya mau cuap-cuap bentar ya.**

**Untuk reviewer dengan username 'b'**

**Saya gak tahu harus menempatkan review kamu sebagai kritik atau bash dan saya juga gak tahu kamu masih labil atau nggak, tapi ini saran saya KALAU kamu memang bash atau nggak suka karakter Luhan di FF saya: kamu bisa klik 'close window' mozilla firefox atau google chrome atau internet explorer atau opera atau apapun itu, jadi kamu gak perlu baca FF saya dan saya sangat yakin itu sangat mudah untuk dilakukan ketimbang capek-capek memikirkan kata-kata tidak pantas untuk diketik (bashing). TAPI kalau kamu memang memberikan kritik, ini saran saya: kamu bisa pilih kata-kata yang lebih pantas, kamu bisa buka kamus bahasa Indonesia kalau perlu (in case kamu punya keterbatasan kosa kata yang 'pantas'), jadi saya nggak akan menganggap review kamu sebagai bash. Oh ya, satu lagi, pastikan kalau kamu ngasih review, ketik nama kamu atau nama panggilan kamu dan bukan inisial. Saya akan sangat menghargai kalau kamu baca cuap-cuap saya dan mempertimbangkan saran yang saya kasih. Terima kasih, b.**

**PS. Saya selalu menganggap kritik adalah bentuk bash yang sopan, tapi saya masih bisa menerima kritik karena itu bisa membangun semangat saya untuk menjadi lebih baik. Saya nggak ngelarang siapapun untuk mengkritik FF saya, tapi jika kalian ingin memberikan kritik, harap perhatikan kata-kata yang kalian pilih karena cara orang lain membaca sebuah komentar, terkadang berbeda dengan cara orang itu mengatakannya (tergantung intonasinya). Lalu, pastikan kalian mengetik nama kalian dengan jelas (nama asli atau nama panggilan) karena somehow saya gatel pengen kasih nama buat reviewer(s) yang ngetik username-nya dengan inisial atau anonim atau bahkan cuma asal ketik. Dan maksud saya dengan 'pengen kasih nama' adalah 'ngasih nama dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas'.**

**PSS. Dan untuk yang gak suka atau berniat ingin bash FF saya (atau FF siapapun), sebaiknya JANGAN DILAKUKAN dan kalau perlu NGGAK USAH DIBACA karena itu hanya buang-buang waktu dan pikiran kalian –juga kuota internet kalian. Saya yakin semua author yang suka nulis FF (entah itu yuri, yaoi, atau straight) pasti gak suka kalau ada readers yang bash karyanya. Well, siapapun memang boleh mengungkapkan pendapatnya akan sesuatu, tapi harus pada tempatnya juga, jangan sampai membuat orang lain tersinggung. Mengkritik karya orang lain juga ada tata kramanya, jadi saya pikir kata-kata 'nggak pantas' itu nggak seharusnya nongol dalam sebuah kritik. Dan saya pikir semua orang bebas berfantasi –entah itu dalam FF atau apapun. The rule is simple. If you don't like it, just leave it. If you like it, give comments in appropriate way. Seriously, bashing is not funny.**

**Thanks before untuk yang sempat membaca cuap-cuap saya. Enjoy my FF~**

"Kau menyetujui pertunanganmu dengan Xi Luhan?"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Penasaran saja."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun curiga. "Kalau kubilang tidak suka, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menyeringai mendengarnya. "Aku akan membantumu untuk membatalkannya."

"Apa?"

"Tapi kau harus mengikuti rencanaku." Baekhyun menambahi.

"Caranya?" Chanyeol mulai tertarik.

"Pura-pura jadi kekasihku."

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Chanyeol mendengus meremehkannya. "Aigoo~ Tuan Byun, jadi akhirnya kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Alis Baekhyun terangkat sebelah. "Apa?"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu disembunyikan. Aku memang tampan sih~" Chanyeol narsis.

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan saudara tirinya. "Siapa yang jatuh cinta padamu? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Yak, kau pikir hanya kau laki-laki di dunia? Kau itu bukan tipeku." Baekhyun menyangkal mentah-mentah.

"Lalu, apalagi yang membuatmu ingin membatalkan pertunanganku kalau bukan karena itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan alis bertautan –pertanda bingung.

"Aku berniat untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita berdua sekaligus."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**BREAKING THE ENGAGEMENT**

**Chapter 4 **– **Crazy Deal**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Jongdaehyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Wu Kris, Bang Minah, Jung Sooyeon, Jung Soojung, Lee Eunhyuk**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Fluff, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: ChanBaek hard shipper harap merapat karena chapter ini mulai memperlihatkan fluff-fluff ChanBaek! Dramanya masih belom kelihatan di chapter awal, jadi mungkin beberapa dari kalian bakal senyam-senyum gak jelas karena ChanBaek moment ini. So, enjoy~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari tunangannya yang belum datang ke kelas hari ini. Chanyeol seharusnya sudah datang jam segini, tapi laki-laki jangkung itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Luhan-pun memutuskan untuk menunggunya di bangkunya.

"Luhan-ah! Luhan-ah!" tiba-tiba Jung twins berlarian menghampiri Luhan dengan wajah yang seperti habis melihat setan.

"Kalian kenapa? Seperti baru melihat setan di pagi hari saja."

"Ini lebih mengerikan daripada setan, Lu!" seru Soojung.

Alis Luhan bertautan sempurna. "Memang kalian melihat apa?"

"Chanyeol..Park Chanyeol..!" Sooyeon terputus-putus berbicara.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dengan Chanyeol?" Luhan mulai khawatir.

"Di–dia berjalan bergandengan dengan Park Baekhyun!"

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna saat mendengarnya. "Apa?!"

Namun belum sempat Luhan selesai terkejut, kini matanya menangkap pemandangan yang baru saja dideskripsikan Sooyeon.

Oh. My. God.

Luhan menganga.

Laki-laki bermata rusa itu melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergandengan tangan dengan senyuman di bibir mereka.

CHANYEOL DAN BAEKHYUN TERSENYUM SATU SAMA LAIN.

Dunia pasti mau kiamat.

Apa-apaan ini?! Apa mereka sadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini?! –Luhan memekik dalam hati.

"Park Chanyeol!" panggil Luhan seraya mendekati Chanyeol.

"Oh? Ada apa, Luhan-ah?" Laki-laki jangkung itu bertanya dengan polosnya, membuat Luhan geram.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah?"

"Sedang apa? Aku baru mau duduk di kursiku setelah mengantarkan Baekhyunnie."

'Baekhyunnie'? Apa Park Chanyeol baru saja memanggil saudara tirinya dengan 'Baekhyunnie'?

Dunia benar-benar akan kiamat.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Atau laki-laki ini yang membenturkan kepalamu?!" Emosi Luhan mulai naik.

"Xi Luhan, hati-hati kalau bicara." Chanyeol memperingatkan.

Luhan menatap tunangannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Well, tentu saja ini aneh. Luhan tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak suka Baekhyun dan membelanya dua kali berturut-turut itu sungguh sangat aneh.

"Biar kuluruskan ini," Luhan menghela napas sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kalian berdua sudah akur? Jadi kau sudah bisa menganggapnya sebagai saudara?"

"Bukan saudara tepatnya," Baekhyun merangkul lengan Chanyeol mesra seraya tersenyum penuh arti, "Tapi hubungan kami yang sebenarnya."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. "Hubungan apa?"

"Hubungan sepasang kekasih."

Luhan sontak melotot karena jawaban Chanyeol. Apa telinganya mulai bermasalah atau tunangannya mulai gila?

"Yak, Park Chanyeol! Apa kau bercanda, hah?!" Sooyeon berteriak.

"Untuk apa bercanda di saat seperti ini? Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Hubungan sepasang kekasih apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Luhan menuntut penjelasan –masih dengan suara netral.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, kemudian melangkah ke depan kelas sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Arasseo, karena sudah terlanjur begini, biar kukatakan saja langsung di depan kalian."

Suasana kelas mendadak hening karena pernyataan mengejutkan dari Park bersaudara itu. Semua orang yang ada disana menahan napasnya dengan jantung yang berdebar keras saat menunggu penjelasan dari Chanyeol.

"Sudah lama kami memiliki hubungan asmara. Namun karena pertunanganku, kami mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku pikir kami masih bisa mempertahankan status saudara kami, tapi ternyata aku salah," Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun, "Ternyata aku masih mencintai Baekhyun."

Seisi kelas langsung riuh begitu kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar-benar buruk, tapi sekarang dia malah menyatakan kalau dia mencintai Baekhyun dan pernah memiliki hubungan asmara dengannya? Omong kosong macam apa ini?

"Kau bohong." desis Luhan. Semua mata kini tertuju pada Xi Luhan yang sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kalian bohong. Mana mungkin kalian pacaran, kalian itu bersaudara!"

"Kami memang bersaudara, tapi kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Maaf sudah menyembunyikannya selama ini, tapi inilah kenyataannya."

PLAK!

Hampir seisi kelas 2-A memekik tertahan saking terkejutnya saat Luhan menampar pipi Chanyeol dengan keras. Terlihat airmata jatuh di pipi Luhan dan sedetik kemudian dia belari keluar dari kelas. Jongdae –yang juga berada di kelas itu dan menyaksikan segalanya, hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Laki-laki bersuara nyaring itu benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan rencana yang dimainkan sepupunya itu.

Sementara itu, Luhan yang berlari ke atap sekolah, tengah menangis sekarang. Hatinya sakit karena merasa dipermainkan oleh tunangannya sendiri dan yang lebih buruknya, dia bekerja sama dengan saudara tirinya sendiri. Luhan memang tahu bahwa selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah menyukainya dan ia berusaha mempertahankan hubungan mereka karena –demi Tuhan– Luhan tidak ingin membuat pengorbanannya sia-sia. Dia akan berusaha mati-matian agar Chanyeol mau menerimanya sebagai tunangannya karena kalau ini sampai tidak terwujud, Luhan sungguh tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Dia sudah membuang banyak hal demi pertunangannya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang apa? Tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol membuat pengumuman bahwa dia menjalin kasih dengan Baekhyun. Luhan merasa ini sungguh keterlaluan.

SRET.

Tangisan Luhan sempat terhenti saat seseorang memberikan saputangannya pada laki-laki bermata rusa itu. Saat Luhan melihat si pemiliki saputangan itu, ia begitu terkejut. "Mau apa kau?" tanya Luhan ketus.

"Kupikir kau membutuhkannya." jawab laki-laki itu.

Luhan tidak mengindahkan perkataan laki-laki itu dengan membelakanginya. Bukannya berterima kasih atau apa, Luhan malah berpikiran buruk mengenai laki-laki itu. Dia pikir laki-laki itu hanya ingin mengoloknya saja.

"Kupikir kau juga tidak tahu soal hubungan mereka ya?" tanya laki-laki itu –memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Memang apa pedulimu?" Luhan balik bertanya dengan ketus.

Hening.

Menyadari Luhan tidak mau menyahut tawaran baik laki-laki itu, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Setelah menghela napas sebentar, laki-laki itu meletakkan saputangan –yang ditolak Luhan– di lantai atap, kemudian menatap punggung Luhan. "Pakailah. Setidaknya ini bisa menyembunyikan bekas tangisanmu."

Luhan mendengar langkah kaki laki-laki itu menjauh. Ia melirik sekilas ke belakang –untuk memastikan bahwa laki-laki itu memang sudah pergi– dan ia menemukan saputangan laki-laki itu tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat Luhan berdiri. Entah kenapa, airmatanya kembali menggenang di sudut matanya. Dadanya serasa sesak. Bukan, kali ini bukan karena Park Chanyeol, melainkan karena alasan lain.

**###**

Sepanjang koridor sekolah St. Phoenix High School itu dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang penasaran dengan hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Kemanapun pasangan baru pergi, pasti pemandangan ini akan mereka lihat: siswa-siswi yang berbisik-bisik saat melihat mereka jalan bersama, jangan lupakan tatapan menilai dari setiap siswa dan siswi itu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu." ucap Baekhyun saat keadaan di sekitar mereka sudah sepi.

Ya. Laki-laki pendek itu benar-benar merinding setiap kali tangan Chanyeol bertengger di bahunya atau setiap kali mereka melakukan skin-ship.

Itu benar-benar aneh bagi Baekhyun.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, sayang. Bukankah ini idemu?"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, kemudian menatap Chanyeol kesal. "Disini sepi, jadi cepat lepaskan tanganmu sebelum kupatahkan."

"Aigoo~ jangan kasar begitu. Kau tidak lihat siapa yang ada di depan kita?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang dibicarakan kekasih palsunya. Itu Kim Jongin. Dia berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. Baekhyun menghela napas kasar sejenak –menyuruh dirinya untuk bertahan sebentar lagi dengan tangan Chanyeol yang masih asyik bertengger di bahunya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak akan menjadi adik iparku." ucap Chanyeol sinis.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dingin, lalu beralih pada laki-laki pendek di sebelah Chanyeol. Baekhyun sebisa mungkin mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya agar Jongin tidak menyadari kebohongannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sebelumnya?" tanya Jongin pada Baekhyun.

"Kim Jong–"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku menolak perjodohan ini?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. Baekhyun sengaja menghentikan perkataan Chanyeol barusan karena setidaknya Baekhyun harus bicara pada Jongin tentang pertunangan ini.

"Jadi, begini caramu membatalkannya? Dengan berpacaran dengannya?" Jongin bertanya sarkastis.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. "Aku sudah menyembunyikannya selama ini, maaf karena tidak memberitahumu."

Hening.

Tiba-tiba saja, Jongin mendengus dan mengeluarkan seringaiannya menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak percaya."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebenarnya sama-sama terkejut mendengarnya, namun sebisa mungkin mereka tidak memperlihatkan itu di depan Jongin.

"Benar-benar tidak terlihat begitu di mataku, kenapa ya?" Mata Jongin menatap Baekhyun tajam seolah mencurigainya.

"Bukankah itu hebat? Itu artinya kami punya bakat di bidang akting'kan?"

Baekhyun benar-benar merutuki kebodohan saudara tirinya ini. Kenapa Chanyeol malah mengatakan hal itu? Baekhyun berpikir itu hanya akan menambah kecurigaan saja.

"Bagaimanapun juga, perjodohan kalian akan segera dibatalkan setelah aku mengatakan hal ini pada orangtua kami. Jadi, jangan dekati Baekhyun lagi." tandas Chanyeol kemudian.

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan kalimat terakhir Chanyeol tadi. Intonasi dan ekspresi Chanyeol benar-benar meyakinkan, tidak seperti ucapannya yang sebelumnya. Namun, tidak bagi Jongin. Dia hanya berdesis seolah tak peduli dengan ancaman Chanyeol dan malah menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menantang.

"Aku ragu orangtua kalian akan merestui hubungan kalian."

"Oh ya? Kau menantangku?" Chanyeol balik menantang. Terdengar jelas bahwa laki-laki tinggi ini malah terpancing emosi dan itu membuat Baekhyun agak panik.

Jongin menyeringai. "Jadi?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringaian –yang terlihat sama jahatnya dengan seringaian Jongin, kemudian berjalan mendekati Jongin. "Sepertinya menarik. Kuterima tantanganmu."

Baekhyun melotot.

What. The. Hell.

**###**

"Kau bodoh atau apa?! Apa kau sudah gila, hah?!" Baekhyun berteriak tepat saat ia dan Chanyeol tiba di atap sekolah. Well, dia harus bicara empat mata dengan kekasih palsunya itu.

"Pelankan suaramu, Baek. Nanti ada yang dengar." Chanyeol menyahut santai, membuat Baekhyun jaw-drop.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?! Kenapa kau malah meladeninya?!" Baekhyun semakin geram.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Baekhyun speechless.

Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuang kebodohan Chanyeol secara permanen.

Chanyeol merebahkan diri di lantai atap seraya menutup matanya. "Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus? Ini hanya tantangan seorang Kim Jongin, so relax~"

"'Hanya tantangan'? Itu sama saja seperti mengatakan 'hanya pembunuhan'! Dimana sisi bagusnya?!"

"Relax, Baek. Aku sudah punya rencana sendiri."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Rencana apa?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya mengeluarkan seringaiannya yang dimana itu membuat Baekhyun semakin curiga padanya.

**###**

Baekhyun tahu ia seharusnya tidak mempercayai ucapan Chanyeol, tapi sepertinya ini sudah terlambat. Kini kelakuan Chanyeol semakin menjadi. Dia semakin mengumbar-umbar hubungan bohongan ini dan dia semakin berani melakukan skin-ship di depan siswa-siswi St. Phoenix, dimulai dari menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, memeluknya, sampai melemparkan gombalan pada laki-laki pendek itu.

Ugh, kenapa harus menggombal?

Kenapa harus digombali Chanyeol?

Gombalan Chanyeol itu benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri semua!

Demi Tuhan, kenapa dia saudara tiriku?! –rutuk Baekhyun.

"Hey, kau mau ikut darmawisata ke pantai Naksan?"

"Tentu saja! Pasti akan menyenangkan!"

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar percakapan beberapa siswi tentang acara darmawisata sekolah mereka ke pantai Naksan yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Baekhyun berpikir apa asyiknya sih acara seperti itu? Baekhyun lebih memilih waktu liburannya dihabiskan di rumahnya –membaca buku.

"Kau juga ikut'kan nanti?" tanya Jongdae yang entah sejak kapan ada di sebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Well, I have no choice either."

Tapi, ya. Semua anggota OSIS wajib mengikuti acara darmawisata ini, jadi lupakan saja tentang menghabiskan-liburan-di-rumah-dengan-membaca-buku. Baekhyun terpaksa ikut.

"Semua anggota OSIS wajib ikut ya? Sehun juga wajib ikut katanya. Kalian benar-benar diperbudak guru ya?" sindir Jongdae. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan death glare andalannya, tapi Jongdae malah nyengir kuda.

"Jangan khawatir, aku'kan selalu ada di dekatmu~" Chanyeol lagi-lagi menggombal, berhasil membuat Baekhyun enek untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya hari ini.

"Woah~ daebak! Kalian benar-benar seperti pasangan kekasih betulan. Tapi kalaupun memang benar, aku tetap mendukungmu, Chanyeol-ah~" ujar si Jongdae dengan senyuman jahil dan Chanyeol malah membalasnya dengan senyuman bodoh. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap datar keduanya.

Entah dia bisa bertahan atau tidak hidup dengan mereka, terutama dengan kekasih bohongannya. Baekhyun agak ragu.

**###**

Acara darmawisata yang telah ditunggu-tunggupun akhirnya datang. Dikarenakan posisi duduk di dalam bus tidak ditentukan, Baekhyun cepat-cepat menarik Sehun agar mau duduk di sebelahnya. Itu lebih baik daripada harus duduk bersama si laki-laki super ganjen –Park Chanyeol– atau sepupu cerewetnya –Jongdae. Tentu saja Jongdae protes habis-habisan karena Baekhyun merebut sahabatnya tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu, but hell, Baekhyun peduli apa? Yang penting, ia tidak duduk dengan Chanyeol atau Jongdae. Setidaknya duduk dengan Sehun akan membuat situasi menjadi sedikit lebih tenang karena dia tidak terlalu suka mengobrol.

"Kenapa kau ingin duduk denganku, Baek?"

Atau tidak.

Baekhyun baru saja duduk di sebelah Sehun, tapi laki-laki albino itu sudah melontarkan pertanyaan tidak penting padanya.

"Oh Sehun, aku memilih duduk denganmu agar aku bisa mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan. Apakah permintaanku ini terlalu muluk?"

Oke, jawaban Baekhyun itu berhasil membuat Sehun sedikit ciut.

Tapi tidak membuatnya diam.

"Apa kalian benar-benar pacaran?" Sehun bertanya kembali saat Baekhyun baru beberapa detik mendapatkan ketenangan.

Baekhyun menghela napas kasar. "Apa berita ini begitu mengejutkanmu?"

"Hm..sejujurnya, iya. Maksudku, selama aku mengenalmu, kau tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa suka pada Park Chanyeol. Dari berita yang kudengarpun, kalian tidak pernah akur sejak dulu. Tentu saja aku kaget." ungkapnya jujur.

Baekhyun akui bahwa sandiwara ini terlalu mendadak, aneh, juga mengada-ada. Laki-laki pendek itu sendiri bahkan tidak menyangka akan begini jadinya.

"Jadi, itu benar? Kau pacaran dengan Park Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun dengan mimik serius.

Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa sedikit aneh dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Well, laki-laki albino itu tidak biasanya mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu. Selang beberapa detik, mereka hanya saling pandang.

"Kau pernah pacaran?" Baekhyun membelokkan arah pembicaraan.

"Hah?"

"Maksudku kau itu baik dan pintar. Aku juga yakin kalau kacamata belalangmu itu dibuka, kau akan jauh lebih tampan. Mungkin lebih tampan daripada Park Chanyeol." ungkap Baekhyun, membuat Sehun sedikit salah tingkah. "Kau pernah pacaran sebelumnya'kan?"

"P–pernah sekali." jawab Sehun gugup.

"Kenapa putus?" Baekhyun semakin penasaran.

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Seperti ada beban yang membuatnya sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki yang lebih pendek itu.

"Situasi yang memaksa." jawabnya akhirnya.

Alasan yang sederhana –batin Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau?"

Baekhyun tersentak saat Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya sesuatu. "Aku kenapa?"

"Kau pernah pacaran? Maksudku sebelum dengan Chanyeol." Sehun membalikkan pertanyaan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya sih belum, bahkan dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Selain dengannya, tidak ada." Baekhyun berbohong.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Apa selain Park Chanyeol, tidak ada yang menarik perhatianmu? Kau tahu ada banyak laki-laki dan perempuan di dalam dan di luar sekolah yang menyukaimu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi sepertinya sampai saat ini masih belum ada yang menarik perhatianku." jawab Baekhyun –kali ini jujur. Sehun kembali mengangguk. "Ah, mungkin ada satu orang."

Laki-laki albino itu terlihat agak terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun barusan. "Benarkah? Siapa? Apa aku kenal?" Sehun tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya langsung. Dia hanya memasang head-phone putihnya di telinganya sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang digantungnya, "Ya. Dia duduk tepat di sebelahku." jawabnya sambil menutup matanya.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Sehun mengerjap dua kali.

Apa katanya barusan? 'Dia duduk tepat di sebelahku'? Itu berarti–jangan-jangan..AKU?! Yang dia maksud barusan itu aku?! Oh Sehun?! –Sehun panik dalam benaknya. Mendadak jantungnya berdebar keras dan ia jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. Tapi sesaat setelahnya, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya –berusaha mengusir pemikiran anehnya. Laki-laki albino itupun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apapun lagi pada Baekhyun dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan hal lain.

Sementara Luhan yang duduk di belakang sana, menatap sebal Baekhyun yang duduk bersama Sehun. Laki-laki bermata rusa itu berpikir bagaimana bisa Baekhyun duduk bersama laki-laki lain di saat ia memiliki hubungan dengan Chanyeol? Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti laki-laki tak tahu diri di mata Luhan. Mengusir rasa sebalnya, Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati kursi Chanyeol. Dia mencolek lengan Jongdae yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan mengisyaratkannya agar dia pergi. Jongdae nampak bingung untuk sesaat, tapi pada akhirnya diapun beranjak dari duduknya. Namun tepat saat Jongdae akan pergi, Chanyeol –yang sedari tadi menutup matanya– tiba-tiba menahan lengan Jongdae.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongdae.

Jongdae terlihat ragu sambil menatap Chanyeol. "Um..aku–"

"Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk tukar tempat duduk." Luhan menyelanya.

Chanyeol membuka head-phone-nya dan menatap Luhan datar. "Dan Jongdae menyetujuinya?"

"Well, dia harus karena aku yang minta."

Chanyeol balik menatap Jongdae dengan tampang sedikit mengancam. Dia bertanya, "Kau mau tukar tempat duduk dengannya?"

Kini Luhan ikut menatap Jongdae yang nampaknya ketakutan dengan tatapan Chanyeol. "T–tidak." jawabnya gelagapan.

Luhan menganga karena jawaban Jongdae. "Yak, Kim Jongdae!"

"Kau dengar'kan? Dia bilang sendiri tidak mau. Jadi, cepat kembali ke tempat dudukmu sebelum bus-nya jalan." ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman kemenangannya.

Luhan kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Ya, kesal. Kesal pada beberapa orang tepatnya.

"Jangan mau bertukar tempat duduk dengan siapapun kecuali dengan Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol sembari memasang head-phone-nya kembali.

Jongdae sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapannya tadi. "Kau mau duduk dengan Baekhyun?"

"Tidak juga."

Jongdae menatapnya bingung kali ini. "Kenapa sih kalian melakukan semua ini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku sejak dulu kalian tidak pernah menyukai satu sama lain, tapi kenapa sekarang kalian malah memainkan sandiwara yang bahkan kalian tidak sukai sama sekali?"

"Karena tujuan kami sama –membatalkan perjodohan kami." jawab Chanyeol singkat. "Aku mengantuk, bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai." ucap Chanyeol seraya memosisikan dirinya untuk tidur.

Jondgae hanya bisa mendesah berat mendengar jawaban laki-laki jangkung itu. Pikirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama aneh. Hanya demi membatalkan perjodohan, mereka mau jadi pasangan sampai pertunangan mereka benar-benar dibatalkan. Bagaimana jadinya kalau mereka benar-benar sampai dijodohkan oleh orangtua mereka?

"Bagaimana seandainya jika kalian benar-benar saling menyukai nantinya?" Jongdae mengetes Chanyeol –secara tidak langsung.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan melirik Jongdae sebentar. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Eyy~ tidak mungkin! Baekhyun itu bukan tipeku." sahut Jongdae cepat. Mimiknya kali ini berubah serius. "Aku serius, Chanyeol-ah. Cepat atau lambat, orangtua kalian pasti akan mengetahui ini semua. Apa tidak sebaiknya kalian mencari orang yang benar-benar kalian sukai?" Jongdae memberi usul.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam sambil menatap ke luar jendela. "Untuk sementara ini, biarkan saja begini." jawabnya sambil kembali menutup matanya. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Well, setidaknya laki-laki bersuara nyaring itu sudah memperingatkannya.

**###**

Baekhyun meregangkan badannya setelah bus yang ditumpanginya berhenti. Badannya benar-benar pegal selama di perjalanan. Untungnya itu sudah berakhir sekarang.

DUK!

Seseorang menyenggol lengan Baekhyun saat ia turun dari bus. Itu Xi Luhan. Laki-laki keturunan Cina itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan meremehkan sambil berkata, "Ups, maaf."

Baekhyun hendak membalasnya saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja merangkul bahunya untuk menjauh dari sana. Itu Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap kesal Chanyeol seraya berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol di bahunya. "Yak, lepaskan."

"Tidak usah meladeninya. Dia sengaja membuatmu kesal." Baekhyun hanya bisa berdecak sebal karenanya. "Dan kau harus duduk denganku nanti." Chanyeol melanjuti ucapannya dengan nada memaksa.

Baekhyun menatapnya tidak suka. "Kenapa harus?"

"Karena status kita saat ini adalah pacaran. Jadi, mulailah terbiasa dengan semua ini atau orang-orang akan mencurigai kita. Kau ingat tujuan awal kita'kan?" Chanyeol mengingatkan.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. "Arasseo."

"Baiklah, semuanya harap dengar! Agenda kita hari ini adalah berenang, berjemur, dan pesta barbeque. Jadi, kalian boleh bermain di pantai sepuasnya hari ini dan kita akan mulai pesta BBQ jam tiga. Beristirahatlah dan jangan berenang terlalu jauh!" seru Kim Seonsaengnim dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Ne!" jawab siswa-siswi St. Phoenix serempak. Setelahnya, mereka semua langsung membubarkan diri dan bergerak menuju hotel yang telah disewa tak jauh dari tempat parkir bus.

"Ah~ aku lapar! Baekhyun-ah, sebelum kita berenang, kita makan dulu yuk? Ayo makan!" seru Jongdae sambil merangkul lengan sepupunya.

"Yak, singkirkan tanganmu dari kekasihku!" Chanyeol (sok) memperingatkan seraya memukul tangan Jongdae.

"Ah, kenapa?! Kami'kan hanya sepupu!" balas Jongdae.

"Singkirkan tangan kalian dariku." Baekhyun memotong perdebatan mereka. Jongdae dan Chanyeol-pun mau tak mau menuruti kata-kata si ketua OSIS yang sepertinya sedang bad mood.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi makan yuk?" Jongdae mengalihkan perhatian sambil menarik Sehun.

"Ayo~" Chanyeol menanggapi. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan menariknya paksa untuk mengikuti langkah Jongdae. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah.

"Hey, aku boleh gabung'kan?" Tiba-tiba suara Kim Jongin menyela kegiatan mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendengus pelan karena kehadiran laki-laki berkulit tan itu, sedangkan Jongdae dan Sehun bertukar pandang untuk sesaat. Jongdae sebenarnya agak bingung dengan situasi ini karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepertinya sama-sama tidak menginginkan Jongin bergabung dengan mereka, tapi melihat mata memelas Jongin, Jongdae dan Sehun jadi tidak tega.

"Tentu. Ayo!" jawab Jongdae akhirnya, membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar.

Namun, Jongdae menyesali keputusannya beberapa menit kemudian, tepatnya saat Baekhyun melemparkan death glare padanya karena –terima kasih untuk Kim Jongdae– Baekhyun kini terjebak di antara Jongin dan Chanyeol. Ya, posisi duduk laki-laki penyuka eye-liner itu berada di antara Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin.

Sangat canggung.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Baekhyun pamit untuk sekedar keluar dari suasana yang tidak mengenakkan itu.

Begitu Baekhyun pergi ke toilet, Chanyeol mendelik sekilas ke arah Jongin. Ternyata bocah hitam itu benar-benar menantangnya. Kelihatan sekali gerakannya itu. Kalau tidak, untuk apa dia mau bergabung dengan mereka sementara dia dapat banyak tawaran dari teman yang lain? Anehnya, Chanyeol menganggap hal ini menarik.

"Kau sudah sering kemari?" Jongin bertanya tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menatapnya sekilas dengan tatapan datar. "Hm."

"Bersama Baekhyun?" Chanyeol kembali berdehem menanggapinya. Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Ini pertama kalinya aku kemari. Sejak kecil aku tinggal di Amerika, jadi aku benar-benar senang dengan acara darmawisata ini." ujarnya, tapi Chanyeol tidak menanggapinya. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu meminum jus jeruknya sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Apalagi bersama Baekhyun."

Itu berhasil membuat perhatian Chanyeol teralihkan. Laki-laki tinggi itu menatapnya dengan alis bertautan. "Kau tahu? Meskipun perjodohan ini tidak pernah ada, kurasa aku akan tetap tertarik padanya. Itulah yang kurasakan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya." tutur Jongin. "Oh ya, aku penasaran. Sejak kapan kalian saling menyukai?"

Chanyeol berpikir laki-laki berkulit tan itu ingin mengujinya. Jadi, ia pasang sebuah senyuman di bibirnya dan menjawab, "Entahlah, perasaan itu muncul begitu saja. Tepatnya aku tidak terlalu ingat, tapi yang pasti jauh sebelum kami bertemu denganmu."

"Hee~ apa yang kau sukai darinya?"

"Semuanya." jawab Chanyeol mantap sambil berusaha mempertahankan mimik seriusnya.

"Tidak ada yang lebih spesifik? Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu peduli dengan detail ya?" Jongin menyindir.

Chanyeol menatapnya tajam kali ini. "Kau tidak memerlukan alasan untuk mencintai seseorang. Itu karena aku mencintai Baekhyun apa adanya."

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa pembicaraan mereka telah didengar oleh orang yang mereka bicarakan sedari tadi. Ya, itu adalah Baekhyun. Dia baru saja keluar dari toilet saat tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar pernyataan dari mulut Park Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak hebat. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol hanya mengatakannya untuk meyakinkan Jongin, tapi entah kenapa, itu membuat pipinya agak memanas. Laki-laki manis itu hanya bisa berdehem untuk menetralkan kembali debar jantungnya.

**TBC**

**More ChanBaek fluff moment for the next few chapters, so anticipate them! But review first~**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. So sorry saya gak bisa bales satu-satu, TAPI saya tetep baca semua review kalian. So thank you so much for your support and your reviews, I really appreciate them. LOVE YOU ALL *hug tightly***

**SUPER THANKS TO:**

**babyboybyun**** (kayaknya gak akan naik rate, chingu), ****niasw3ty****, ****Baby Crong****, ****xiubaekhan****, ****neli amelia****, ****baeqtpie****, ****ajeng.****rara.****940****, ****ByunViBaek****, ****aquariusbaby06****, ****AnjarW****, ****dolenny1328****, ****dianahyorie1****, ****exoblackpepper****, ****Chan Banana****, ****rachel suliss****, ****AnaknyaChanbaek92****, ****Kin Ocean****, YOONA, bacon**


	6. Chapter 5

Baekhyun sedang menatap laut biru di hadapannya saat Jongdae memanggilnya. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke arah Jongdae yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Laki-laki bersuara nyaring itu menenteng sebuah papan selancar di tangannya. Tubuhnya sudah basah karena bermain selancar semenjak sejam yang lalu.

"Kenapa diam saja disini? Ayo kita berenang!" seru Jongdae.

"Tidak. Kau tahu aku memiliki tugas untuk mengawasi kalian." Baekhyun menolak.

Jongdae mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, kemudian menatap teman-teman sekelas mereka yang sedang asyik bermain di pantai. "Kau tahu? Menurutku kau dan Jongin terlihat serasi bersama." celetuknya, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya aneh. "Dia sepertinya laki-laki yang baik, dia juga sederajat dengan kita. Kenapa kau tolak perjodohannya?"

Baekhyun termenung sesaat tanpa melepaskan matanya dari ombak laut di hadapannya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan khusus padanya. Ditambah lagi, aku tidak ingin kalah di depan Eomma-ku." sahut Baekhyun di detik berikutnya.

"Eyy~ pada akhirnya ini semua hanya tentang ego-mu dan Eomma-mu." Jongdae mencibir. "Eomma-ku bilang cinta itu bisa tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Kenapa tidak kau coba saja?"

"Kau mau dijodohkan Eomma-mu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku'kan–haaaa!" Tiba-tiba Jongdae terperanjat. Dia membulatkan matanya sambil menatap Baekhyun. "Jangan bilang kau sedang menyukai seseorang?!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku sedang tidak menyukai siapapun!" tepisnya. "Pergilah berenang atau hal lain selain menggangguku." Baekhyun mengusir sepupunya.

"Aish~ kau itu benar-benar tidak menyenangkan!" Jongdae berdecak sambil berlalu.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan karena ucapan sepupunya itu. "Tapi toh kau tetap menghampiriku meskipun aku sudah tidak menyenangkan lagi'kan? Dasar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**BREAKING THE ENGAGEMENT**

**Chapter 5 **– **Study Tour**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Wu Kris**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Fluff, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Fast update! Saya minta kalian buat bersabar ya untuk menunggu ChanBaek jatuh cinta soalnya untuk beberapa chapter awal, mereka belom punya perasaan khusus buat satu sama lain (termasuk chapter ini). Dan FF ini bakal jadi FF yaoi dengan chapter terbanyak yang pernah saya buat soalnya selain ChanBaek, saya juga harus ceritain couple lain. Ngomong-ngomong, saya kemaren typo di main casts *tengkyu dolenny*. Itu harusnya Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol ya. Oke, langsung dibaca aja. Enjoy~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mendengus kesal karena ia dapat tugas untuk membersihkan sayuran. Ini sudah waktunya pesta BBQ. Kim Seonsaengnim membagi-bagikan tugas untuk siswa dan siswi sehingga bisa dipastikan mereka semua bekerja.

Aish, ini'kan tugas perempuan. Kenapa aku juga harus bekerja? –Chanyeol mengeluh dalam hati.

"Butuh bantuan?" Luhan datang entah dari mana dan berbicara pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh sebentar pada si pemilik suara, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mencuci sayurannya. "Tidak."

"Kulihat kalian tidak bersama setelah makan siang." sindir Luhan seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok. "Park Baekhyun malah asyik dengan laki-laki lain."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya –bosan dengan ocehan Luhan. "Yang kau sebut laki-laki lain itu adalah sepupunya, Luhan sayang. Dan kau tahu apa yang kusukai dari Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol seraya memusatkan perhatiannya pada laki-laki cantik itu.

"Apa?"

"Dia tidak pernah mengekangku ataupun mengekoriku kemanapun aku pergi. Dia memberiku kebebasan. Itulah kenapa." Chanyeol memberikan seringaiannya di akhir kalimat, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang sepertinya kesal karena ucapannya barusan.

**###**

Sesuai agenda hari ini, para guru mengadakan jurit malam setelah acara BBQ berakhir. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan acara seperti ini. Ini bukan berarti dia takut pada hal berbau horor atau semacamnya, tapi badannya benar-benar lelah dan ia sangat ingin beristirahat di hotel. Tapi dia sendiri bisa apa?

"Nah, ambil undian kalian disini dan cari partner kalian sesuai nomor yang kalian dapat." Kim Seonsaengnim menjelaskan.

Chanyeol membuka kertas undian yang ia ambil tadi dengan tatapan tidak minat. "Nomor 5."

"OMG, aku berpasangan denganmu?!" Seorang laki-laki memekik di belakang Chanyeol. Itu suara Luhan.

"Yak, kau pikir ini keputusanku untuk berpasangan denganmu?!" Jongdae kali ini bersuara.

Jadi, mereka berpasangan ya? Wow. Ini pasti akan menjadi jurit malam yang ramai, ahahaha! –Chanyeol menertawakan Luhan dan Jongdae dalam hati. Laki-laki tinggi itu kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada nomor undian di hadapannya. Dia penasaran siapa yang akan jadi pasangannya untuk jurit malam ini. Well, dia hanya bisa berharap semoga itu bukan orang aneh.

"Kau dapat nomor 5?" Sebuah suara yang dihafal Chanyeol muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

Chanyeol menoleh pada si pemilik suara –Baekhyun. "Kau sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, malah menunjukkan kertas undiannya dengan wajah jengkel. Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol terkekeh pelan setelah tahu alasan di balik wajah jengkel laki-laki pendek itu. "Ternyata kita memang jodoh ya?"

Baekhyun mendengus. Ya, itu karena mereka mendapatkan nomor undian yang sama. Itu artinya mereka jadi pasangan untuk jurit malam. Meskipun Baekhyun terlihat tidak suka, tapi Chanyeol sedikit lega karena mendapatkan Baekhyun sebagai pasangannya. Setidaknya pasangannya bukan maniak atau orang aneh.

"Jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan selagi kau ketakutan, arasseo?" Baekhyun memperingatkan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi, kemudian pergi.

Chanyeol sempat melongo karena ucapan Baekhyun yang terkesan terbalik itu. Bukankah harusnya Chanyeol yang bicara begitu pada Baekhyun? Astaga.

Setelah siswa-siswi menemukan partner masing-masing, Kim Seonsaengnim kembali menyuruh mereka untuk berkumpul di garis start karena jurit malam akan segera dimulai. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan masuk dengan urutan kelima. Selama menunggu giliran mereka, mereka mendengar jeritan dari pasangan urutan nomor 1 sampai 4. Chanyeol berpikir apakah jurit malam ini memang sangat seram? Teriakan mereka kencang sekali, terutama saat giliran Luhan dan Jongdae. Luhan berteriak kencang dan Jongdae tertawa –menertawakan Luhan. Tawa Jongdae jauh lebih keras daripada teriakan Luhan. *kkaebsong~*

"Oke, pasangan nomor 5 silakan masuk." Kim Seonsaengnim mempersilakan.

"Kau boleh memelukku kalau kau takut." Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun setelah mereka masuk ke dalam arena jurit malam.

"Tidak, bahkan dalam mimpimu." tolak Baekhyun tegas.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya menawarkan."

Chanyeol berpikir para panitia jurit malam cukup kreatif dalam membuat dekorasi di arena jurit malam. Pantas saja banyak yang menjerit tadi. Hantu-hantu yang mereka ciptakan benar-benar menyeramkan, tapi sayangnya masih belum membuat Chanyeol takut. Diliriknya Baekhyun di sebelahnya. Wajah Baekhyun benar-benar datar seperti robot. Chanyeol berpikir bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya setelah melihat beberapa hantu bohongan itu? Chanyeol benar-benar takjub padanya.

"Kau tidak takut?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. Sepertinya dia meremehkan laki-laki tinggi di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol mendengus mendengarnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau pertahankan wajah datarmu sementara siswa-siswi lainnya berteriak ketakutan?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sebentar, kemudian menatap ke depan kembali. "Itu namanya aku tidak takut pada hantu."

Atau tidak memiliki kepekaan –batin Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau takuti?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu, Park Chanyeol."

"Well, yang kutahu sekarang ini kita pacaran jadi bukankah itu hal yang wajar untuk diketahui? Ini hanya sekedar pengetahuan umum saja." bela Chanyeol.

"Bukan berarti kau bisa mengetahuinya secara cuma-cuma hanya karena kita pacaran." balas Baekhyun. "Kau harus cari tahu sendiri." Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol dan keluar dari arena jurit malam. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri hanya menyeringai di belakang sana karena ucapan Baekhyun terdengar seperti tantangan di telinganya.

"Boleh juga." desis Chanyeol.

**###**

Baekhyun sedang berjalan di tepi pantai sendirian. Entah kenapa, laki-laki manis itu tidak bisa tidur meskipun ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Laut di malam hari begitu sepi, hanya ada lampu-lampu jalanan yang menerangi langkahnya. Angin malam di pantai yang menusuk membuat laki-laki manis itu semakin merapatkan cardigan hitam yang ia kenakan. Setidaknya disini cukup tenang setelah seharian ia dikelilingi orang-orang yang berisik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di jam seperti ini?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Baekhyun. Itu suara Jongin.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, ketua Park." Jongin berkelit, membuat Baekhyun mendengus pelan. Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan ucapannya dan kembali berjalan di tepi pantai. "Aku tidak mudah tidur di tempat yang baru saja kudatangi." ucap Jongin sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun mendengus pelan karena pada akhirnya, Jongin duluan yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku sedang tidak bisa tidur saja." Baekhyun kini menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

Selama lima menit, mereka tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan terus berjalan di bibir pantai. Tak lama setelahnya, mereka duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. Tidak melakukan apapun, hanya menatap laut dan mendengar suara deburan ombak.

"Kau tahu? Meskipun kita tidak dijodohkan sekalipun, kurasa aku akan tetap tertarik padamu." Perkataan tiba-tiba dari mulut Jongin itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun melotot. Baekhyun-pun menatap Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya. Meskipun penerangan disana tidak terlalu bagus, tapi Baekhyun bisa melihat jelas senyuman tipis di bibir Jongin. "Kau tahu apa yang kusukai darimu?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada setenang mungkin.

Jongin tersenyum tulus. "Dirimu yang keras kepala dan misterius. Itulah yang membuatku tertarik padamu."

Baekhyun sebenarnya cukup terkejut mendengar pengakuan Jongin itu. Laki-laki pendek itu hanya bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Tentu saja ia gugup karena seumur-umur belum pernah ada laki-laki yang mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Well, Baekhyun memang sering mendengar pernyataan cinta dari laki-laki maupun perempuan yang mengatakan bahwa mereka menyukai sisi manis Baekhyun –yang entah mereka karang atau apa karena jelas Baekhyun tidak pernah memperlihatkan sisi manisnya di depan sembarang orang, tapi penyataan cinta seperti tadi baru ia dengar sekarang –jika itu dikategorikan sebagai pernyataan cinta. Entah kenapa, keadaan disana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi canggung dan Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk keluar dari situasi aneh ini.

Baekhyun berdehem sebentar, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku mau kembali ke hotel."

Sementara disana Jongin hanya menatap lurus punggung Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauhinya.

**###**

"Kalian boleh jalan-jalan disini selama dua jam, kemudian berkumpul kembali disini. Ingat, kalian tidak boleh pergi sendirian. Pastikan kalian pergi bersama beberapa teman, arasseo?!" Kim Seonsaengnim memperingatkan siswa-siswi St. Phoenix saat mereka tiba di kuil Naksansa.

"Ne!" seru mereka semua serempak.

"Oke, bubar!"

Siswa-siswi St. Phoenix-pun sibuk mencari teman untuk diajak berkeliling di kuil Naksansa. Di saat semua wajah siswa-siswi itu menggambarkan raut gembira, itu tidak terjadi di wajah Baekhyun. Wajah manisnya ditekuk karena sejujurnya ia ingin pergi sendiri saja. Saat disibukkan oleh pikiran-betapa-menyebalkannya-guru-guru-ini, sebuah tangan bertengger manis di bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu benar siapa pemilik tangan besar itu. Ditolehkannya kepalanya pada sosok di sebelahnya dengan tatapan datar, tapi sosok itu –Chanyeol– malah tersenyum bocah ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketus. Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, malah menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun mulai jengkel.

"Tidak ada. Hanya menggenggam tangan kekasihku saja."

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Sepertinya dia benar-benar lupa akan sandiwara ini.

"Arasseo." Baekhyun mengalah.

"Yeollieee~" Luhan tiba-tiba merangkul lengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun di sebelah Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ayo kita keliling kuil bersama~" ujar Luhan dengan aegyo yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun muak.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Tanpa diduga-duga, Jongdae datang dan secara sengaja melepaskan rangkulan Luhan di tangan Chanyeol. "Kita pergi bersama-sama ya?" serunya dengan suara tingginya.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan sepupunya itu. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, laki-laki penyuka eye-liner itu lumayan senang saat Jongdae sengaja membuat Luhan kesal.

"Ayo~" seru Jongdae sambil menarik Oh Sehun dan Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol ikut tertarik karenanya. Sedangkan Luhan tertinggal di belakang sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Setelah berkeliling selama satu jam, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongdae, dan Luhan-pun duduk sebentar untuk beristirahat sejenak. Well, berkeliling sambil berbincang-bincang di kuil yang luas itu memang cukup menguras tenaga, ditambah lagi terik matahari yang semakin panas membuat tenggorokan mereka cukup kering.

"Ah~ hausnya! Ada yang mau minum? Aku mau beli disana." tawar Jongdae.

"Aku mau. Sekalian belikan untuk Baekhyunnie ya~" Chanyeol malah menjawab seenaknya –mewakili Baekhyun yang sempat mendengus pelan karena panggilan Chanyeol untuknya.

"Arasseo~"

"Aku juga mau. Aku ingin coke diet ya!" Luhan tak mau kalah.

"Cih! Memangnya siapa yang mau belikan kau minuman? Beli saja sendiri! Mehrong~"

"Yak! Kim Jongdae, apa kau bilang tadi, hah?!" Luhan berteriak sambil mengejar Jongdae dan Sehun yang sudah ngacir duluan. Tanpa disadari, hal itu membuat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa sangat menyukai Jongdae seperti hari ini sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa tertawa seperti itu."

Baekhyun sontak menghentikan kekehannya dan segera memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merona malu. Dia benar-benar lupa bahwa Chanyeol masih disini.

"K–kenapa? Tidak suka?" Baekhyun terdengar gugup.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidak. Justru lebih baik begitu, kau terlihat manis."

Jantung Baekhyun sempat berdebar keras karena ucapan Chanyeol barusan, namun dengan cepat ia netralkan kembali. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol sedang mengulum senyumnya saat melihat rona di pipi Baekhyun.

"Hai, teman-teman!"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal karena kehadiran seorang pengganggu. Well, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin? Dia benar-benar kesal karena Jongin pasti selalu muncul di saat seperti ini.

"Kenapa berdua saja? Bukankah kalian bersama Jongdae dan Sehun tadi?" tanya Jongin seraya duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Mereka sedang membeli minuman. Kenapa kau sendirian? Bukankah Kim Seonsaengnim menyuruh kita untuk pergi secara berkelompok?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku bersama si Jung twins tadi, tapi kemudian aku melihat kalian disini."

"Oh, begitu." Baekhyun menimpali.

Sementara Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja dengan kehadiran laki-laki berkulit tan itu, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak terlalu menyukainya. Dia malah berpikir Jongin hanya mencari-cari alasan agar ia bisa berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Tanpa diketahui keduanya, Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Bahkan setelahnya, Baekhyun malah asyik berbincang dengan Jongin, membuat Chanyeol semakin jengkel. Bukan berarti dia cemburu atau apapun, dia hanya tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Baekhyun. Pasalnya, bukankah Baekhyun sendiri yang ingin membatalkan perjodohannya? Tapi kenapa dia terlihat tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Jongin di sisinya –yang (di mata Chanyeol) sedang terang-terangan mendekatinya? Siapa yang Chanyeol bodohi disini sebenarnya?

**###**

Setelah mereka selesai mengunjungi beberapa tempat wisata, ini waktunya bagi rombongan St. Phoenix untuk kembali ke hotel. Selagi menunggu siswa lain yang belum berkumpul di tempat parkir, Chanyeol tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Baekhyun dengan Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, kau duduk denganku lagi ya?"

"Arasseo." Sehun menyetujuinya.

Chanyeol sempat menganga mendengarnya. Aigoo~ dia itu serius tidak sih menjalani sandiwara ini? –batin Chanyeol. Well, kalau sudah begini, Chanyeol harus bergerak duluan. Bisa-bisa Jongin semakin curiga jika Baekhyun tidak dekat dengannya. Diam-diam, laki-laki tinggi itu merencanakan sesuatu di otaknya, menghasilkan seringaian di sudut bibirnya.

Setelah semua siswa-siswi berkumpul, bus yang mereka tumpangipun mulai bergerak menuju hotel. Chanyeol berencana untuk menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melancarkan aksi yang ia rencanakan tadi. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari tempat duduk Baekhyun sedari tadi. Setelah melihat lampu hijau dari objek pengawasannya, Chanyeol-pun mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan mulai mengirim sebuah pesan kepada Sehun.

**To: Oh Sehun**

**Baekhyun sudah tidur?**

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi laki-laki albino itu untuk membalas pesan Chanyeol. Satu menit kemudian, sebuah pesan masuk ke kotak masuk Chanyeol.

**From: Oh Sehun**

**Sudah. Kenapa?**

Chanyeol tersenyum membacanya. Iapun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mendekati tempat duduk Sehun. Well, sedari tadi Chanyeol perhatikan Baekhyun terlihat lelah, jadi dia sudah memprediksikan laki-laki pendek itu akan tidur dengan cepat di perjalanan pulang dan ternyata prediksinya benar.

Chanyeol mencolek bahu Sehun, membuat laki-laki albino itu menoleh. "Kita tukar tempat duduk."

Sehun terlihat ragu awalnya, kemudian melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur pulas. Sehun kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya pergi dari sana dengan dagunya. Perlahan, iapun mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Setelah kursi di sebelah Baekhyun kosong, Chanyeol segera mengambil alih tempat duduk itu dan mengusir Sehun dengan isyarat tangan.

Sementara di sudut lain, Luhan yang berniat untuk duduk bersama Chanyeol selagi Jongdae sedang sibuk ngobrol dengan Kyungsoo di kursi depan, mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Namun saat laki-laki cantik itu sampai di tempat duduk Chanyeol, dia tidak menemukan laki-laki tinggi itu disana. Luhan mengernyit. Well, dia yakin tadi masih melihat Chanyeol duduk disini. Luhan-pun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Chanyeol. Namun saat matanya sibuk mencari Chanyeol, ia menangkap seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat berjalan ke arahnya. Itu Oh Sehun.

"Ma–mau apa kau kemari?" Luhan sempat merutuki suaranya yang terdengar gugup.

Sehun menatap Luhan datar, kemudian duduk di tempat duduk Chanyeol, membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung. "Aku dan Chanyeol bertukar tempat duduk. Kau juga duduklah di tempatmu sana." Sehun mengusir Luhan.

Luhan sempat jaw-drop karena ucapan Sehun barusan. Namun dengan cepat, ia netralkan kembali emosinya dengan menghela napas kasar.

"Dimana dia duduk sekarang?" tanya Luhan berusaha sabar.

Sehun menatap Luhan datar. "Apakah itu begitu penting sekarang? Duduklah di tempatmu, jalan berikutnya cukup berbukit." Sehun memperingatkan, tapi Luhan sepertinya tidak peduli. Laki-laki keturunan Cina itu hendak pergi mencari Chanyeol ke kursi depan, tetapi sebuah tangan menahannya. Itu tangan Sehun. Dan sentuhan tangan Sehun di pergelangan tangan Luhan berhasil membuat jantung laki-laki cantik itu berdegup gila.

"Mau kemana? Duduklah." Sehun menunjuk kursi Luhan.

Luhan mengernyit tak suka. "Kenapa? Aku hanya ma–"

Tiba-tiba saja, bus sedikit berguncang karena jalanan berbukit, menyebabkan Luhan kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh tepat di pangkuan Sehun.

"M–maaf." ucap Luhan seraya bangkit dari posisinya dan segera duduk di kursinya.

Aish! Ini benar-benar memalukan! Bagaimana bisa aku sampai berada di posisi itu?! Bahkan jariku tadi menyentuh bibirnya! Ya Tuhan, aku bisa gilaaaaaaaaa! Tak bisakah Kau normalkan debaran jantungku ini?! –Luhan merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

Kembali lagi ke kursi dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk sekarang. Saat ini, Chanyeol tengah memperhatikan laki-laki pendek yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Kepala Baekhyun bahkan sampai terkantuk-kantuk begitu. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol menganggap itu lucu. Namun saat bus itu kembali berguncang karena jalanan berbukit, Chanyeol dengan cepat menahan kepala Baekhyun yang hampir membentur kursi di depannya. Perlahan, ia tempatkan kepala Baekhyun di pundaknya. Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat karenanya, tetapi dia tidak terbangun. Well, sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan. Chanyeol sempat bingung, padahal sehari-harinya Baekhyun menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk kegiatan sekolah yang melelahkan, tapi baru sekarang ini dia melihat laki-laki manis itu tertidur saking lelahnya. Chanyeol sempat memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang tertidur di bahunya. Well, bila wajah Baekhyun diperhatikan dengan saksama, dia terlihat manis juga. Chanyeol hanya menyayangkan watak Baekhyun yang tidak semanis wajahnya.

**###**

"..hyun.."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karena suara di sampingnya. Cahaya matahari senja menyeruak segera setelah ia membuka matanya.

"Baekhyunnie, ayo bangun~"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya mendengar suara bass itu. Suara itu jelas datang dari sebelahnya dan yang duduk di sebelahnya itu Oh Sehun. Tetapi yang aneh adalah itu bukan suara Oh Sehun. Itu suara–

"Apa kau ingin kucium agar kau mau bangun?"

PARK CHANYEOL!

"Kau–"

DUAGH!

Baekhyun meringis hebat saat kepalanya membentur pegangan bus dekat jendela.

"Omo~ kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sejak kapan dia ada disini? Dimana Oh Sehun? –batin Baekhyun.

"Aku..tidak tidur sambil berjalan'kan?" tanya Baekhyun ragu –masih mengusap kepalanya yang tadi terbentur.

"Tidak. Kenapa?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Aku cukup yakin tadi aku duduk dengan Oh Sehun, tapi kenapa kau ada disini?"

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun masih mengasihi kepalanya, kini ikut-ikutan mengusap kepala Baekhyun. "Aigoo~ kau ini ceroboh sekali sih? Apa kau benar-benar kaget karena aku ada disini?"

Baekhyun memberinya tatapan 'tentu saja, bodoh!'. Tapi bodohnya, laki-laki tinggi itu tidak ngeh dengan tatapan Baekhyun. "Yak, aku bertanya kenapa kau ada disini?" Baekhyun mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Tadi aku meminta Sehun untuk bertukar tempat denganku."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Apa?" Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan Baekhyun yang kebingungan, malah sibuk mengusapi kepala laki-laki pendek itu. "Apa kau tadi bilang bahwa kau dan Sehun bertukar tempat duduk?" Baekhyun mengonfirmasi.

"Ya."

PLETAK!

"Auuuw!" Giliran Chanyeol yang meringis. "Kenapa kau memukulku?!" protesnya sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Untuk apa kalian bertukar tempat?!" tanya Baekhyun geram, agak berbisik.

"Kau bilang ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini, bukan? Kalau begitu, mulailah bertingkah seperti kekasihku!" Chanyeol sedikit berbisik, takut yang lain mendengar.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar jawabannya. "Aish, arasseo. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa diam-diam bertukar tempat duduk dengan orang lain."

"Kenapa? Ini hanya tempat duduk, kenapa kau begitu tegang, hah?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku hampir kena serangan jantung melihatmu tiba-tiba di sisiku, tahu?!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak, tapi kemudian berusaha menenangkan emosinya kembali. "Arasseo. Aku akan mulai bersikap seperti layaknya pasangan pada umumnya, tapi jangan lakukan ini lagi, arasseo?!" Baekhyun mengancam, sedikit berbisik. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ayo kita turun. Tadi tidurmu pulas sekali, kau tahu?" ujar Chanyeol sambil berjalan keluar bus.

"Ya, beberapa orang membuatku lelah akhir-akhir ini." Baekhyun sebenarnya sedang menyindir laki-laki tinggi itu, tetapi sepertinya itu tidak mempan –atau Chanyeol saja yang tidak peka.

"Saking pulasnya kau sampai ngiler."

Baekhyun sontak melotot. "Yak! Aku ini bukan kau yang tidur suka ngiler!" hardiknya.

"Omo! Kau tahu dari mana aku suka ngiler? Jangan-jangan selama ini kau memata-mataiku ya?" Chanyeol malah menggoda Baekhyun, membuatnya kesal.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun segera mengejar laki-laki tinggi itu yang sudah ngacir masuk ke hotel duluan dengan tawa setannya yang menggema.

**###**

Baekhyun menghirup udara malam saat teman-temannya yang lain sedang asyik makan malam. Setidaknya disini lebih tenang daripada di dalam hotel. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak berselera makan gara-gara laki-laki tiang listrik itu –Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus-terusan mengatainya tukang ngiler padahal dirinya sendiri yang suka ngiler saat tidur. Ketahuan sekali tidak pernah refleksi diri.

"Tidak masuk? Udara malam cukup dingin lho." Suara Kim Jongin tiba-tiba muncul di samping Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." sahut Baekhyun singkat. Mereka berdua kini sama-sama menatap kerlap-kerlip lampu malam hari.

"Ini liburan yang paling menyenangkan yang pernah kurasakan." Jongin tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. "Semenjak kecil, aku tinggal di Amerika dan tidak memiliki banyak teman. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa kuajak bicara karena aku belum bisa bicara bahasa Inggris. Tetapi disini, aku merasa senang bisa bicara sesukaku yang berbahasa sama." lanjutnya.

Well, Baekhyun bisa mengerti perasaannya. Dia juga pernah tinggal di Amerika. Dia pernah merasa terasingkan disana karena tidak ada yang bisa ia ajak bicara selain Nyonya Byun dan Minah.

"Dan aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu disini, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun terkejut saat Jongin memanggilnya dengan namanya. Baru sekarang ini Jongin memanggilnya dengan namanya, biasanya laki-laki berkulit tan itu memanggilnya 'ketua Park'. Lalu kejadian berikutnya malah berhasil membuat jantung Baekhyun berpacu cepat. Kim Jongin memberikan jaketnya pada Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di pundaknya.

Jongin tersenyum manis. "Jangan terlalu lama di luar ya."

Baekhyun meremas jaket Jongin setelah laki-laki berkulit tan itu masuk ke dalam hotel. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa buruk padanya padahal Jongin sudah begitu baik padanya.

**TBC**

**Nah loh kok gini? Kalo mau tau lanjutannya, tinggalkan jejak dulu ya~**

**Oh ya, Kris muncul lagi di chapter depan.**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. So sorry saya gak bisa bales satu-satu, TAPI saya tetep baca semua review kalian. So thank you so much for your support and your reviews, I really appreciate them. LOVE YOU ALL *hug tightly***

**SUPER THANKS TO:**

**dianahyorie1****, ****VampireDPS****, ****SFA30****, ****neli amelia****, ****niasw3ty****, ****xiubaekhan****, ****babyboybyun****, ****alfi lee****, ****exoblackpepper****, ****aquariusbaby06****, ****baeqtpie****, ****AnaknyaChanbaek92****, ****ByunViBaek****, ****AnjarW****, ****dolenny1328****, ****Balbaekyeolfan****, ****1004baekie****, ****Kin Ocean****, Guest, ****Chan Banana**


	7. Chapter 6

Baekhyun menulis sesuatu dengan huruf kapital di papan tulis, kemudian berdiri menghadap teman-teman sekelasnya. "Oke, sudah diputuskan kita akan membuat sebuah café di festival sekolah nanti. Ada yang memiliki ide lain? Mungkin sebuah event menarik untuk menarik pelanggan?"

St. Phoenix High School akan mengadakan sebuah festival sekolah yang diadakan setahun sekali. Di festival disini, setiap kelas wajib membuat suatu event. Pihak OSIS sudah mengumumkan kepada seluruh siswa dari jauh hari untuk menyiapkan event masing-masing kelas dan segera mempersiapkan segala macam kebutuhannya. Kelas Baekhyun sendiri akan membuat sebuah café dan sudah mempersiapkan segalanya –dimulai dari tema, menu, sampai kostum. Karena festival sekolah diadakan setahun sekali, maka para siswa boleh mengundang orang luar sekolah kemari. Sebenarnya tidak penting mendapatkan laba atau tidak, hanya saja akan lebih baik jika bisa menghasilkan beberapa, bukan? Karena itu, event kelas harus menarik agar orang-orang tertarik.

"Bagaimana jika melakukan semacam doorprize? Pelanggan pasti tertarik!" seru Soojung.

"Oke, doorprize seperti apa?"

"Kita pilih beberapa lucky number dan jika pelanggan mendapatkan satu lucky number, dia boleh meminta hadiah dari salah satu siswa yang dia pilih di kelas kita." Soojung menjelaskan.

"Hadiah yang ditawarkan adalah kencan sehari bersama siswa yang dia pilih." Sooyeon menimpali.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Apa yang membuat kalian berpikir bahwa ide ini bisa menarik banyak pelanggan?"

"Oh ayolah! Kau tidak tahu ya banyak siswa-siswi yang menyukai kita semua disini? Kita'kan kelas khusus, aku yakin banyak yang ingin mengajak kencan salah satu siswa atau siswi di kelas ini." tutur Sooyeon PD.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana menurut yang lain? Ada yang keberatan?" Baekhyun putuskan untuk mengambil suara meskipun masih ragu pada ide konyol si kembar itu. Well, dia harus berlaku adil, bukan?

"Bagus juga. Menurutku itu menarik!" Jongdae setuju.

"Lucky number, aku suka idenya." Luhan menimpali. "Apa siswa di kelas kita juga diperbolehkan ikut?"

"Tentu saja! Kita juga bisa ikutan dengan syarat mengambil lucky number itu di hari festival sekolah nanti seperti yang lainnya." Soojung menjawab, membuat Luhan tersenyum puas.

"Kalau begitu, aku setuju." ujar Luhan dan disambut hal yang sama oleh siswa-siswi lainnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang mendengar keputusan konyol ini. "Arasseo. Kalau begitu, Jung twins yang mengurus ini ya." Ucapan Baekhyun disambut dengan high-five oleh Jung twins. "Sekarang kita tinggal tentukan pelayan dan kokinya. Kalian boleh tentukan sendiri untuk menjadi koki atau pelayan. Tetapi jika ada yang keberatan dengan alasan yang logis, maka kita akan tentukan bersama. Silakan tulis sendiri nama kalian di kolom ini." tutur Baekhyun seraya membuat kolom daftar pelayan dan koki di papan tulis.

Satu-persatu siswa maupun siswi di kelas itu mulai berbondong-bondong untuk menulis namanya di papan tulis. Setelah semua siswa-siswi menentukan pilihan mereka, Baekhyun-pun segera menulis namanya di kolom koki. Diperhatikannya daftar pelayan dan koki itu dengan saksama, namun matanya berhenti tepat saat ia menemukan nama Park Chanyeol di kolom koki, membuat sebelah alisnya naik.

Aish, dia itu tidak sadar akan kemampuan memasaknya itu ya? –batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menghadap teman-temannya. "Apa ada yang keberatan dengan daftar ini?" tanyanya sebelum daftar itu disahkan.

Jongdae mengangkat tangannya. "Seharusnya Park Chanyeol ada di daftar pelayan. Dia'kan payah dalam hal memasak." sindirnya dan disambut gelak tawa dari kelas itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek karena ekspresi laki-laki jangkung itu yang sangat menunjukkan aksi protesnya.

"Cukup masuk akal. Kita pindahkan Park Chanyeol ke dalam daftar pelayan, setuju?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun disambut persetujuan seisi kelas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol polos.

"Menggunakan toaster saja kau tidak bisa apalagi memasak?" sindir Baekhyun, berhasil membuat seisi kelasnya tertawa keras.

Chanyeol menatap kekasih bohongannya datar. "Terima kasih telah membantu kekasihmu, Baekhyun-ssi." ucapnya dengan nada sarkastis.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**BREAKING THE ENGAGEMENT**

**Chapter 6 **– **Lucky Number**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Wu Kris, Bang Minah, Jung Sooyeon, Jung Soojung, Lee Eunhyuk, Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zitao**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Fluff, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Ya karena saya lagi bosan, jadi saya post chapter ini #abaikanalasananehini. Di chapter ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai deket walaupun masih suka debat mulut. Dan Kris muncul lagi disini. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, silakan dibaca saja!**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun hendak menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum ditahan oleh seseorang. Orang itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan menampakkan wajahnya. Siapa lagi selain laki-laki jangkung yang menyandang status sebagai kekasih bohongannya?

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun datar.

"Satu hal penting yang perlu kau pelajari selama kita berstatus pacaran, Tuan Byun."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat sebelah. "Apa itu?"

"Bertingkah manis. Dan hal yang kau lakukan di kelas tadi itu bukan bertingkah manis."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Ayolah, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau mau pelanggan kita keracunan makanan yang kau buat? Kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko, Tuan Park." balas Baekhyun sengit.

"Tapi kau tak perlu menyindirku di hadapan mereka semua'kan?" Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau berpikir dua–ah bukan, berkali-kali sebelum menuliskan namamu di daftar koki." Baekhyun memperingatkannya dengan nada sarkastis. Chanyeol tidak membalasnya, hanya memajukan wajahnya dengan ekspresi datar. "Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku akan membuatmu membayarnya."

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan alis bertautan.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringaian andalannya. "Kau lihat saja nanti."

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerjap beberapa kali –bingung– karena ucapan ambigu Chanyeol.

**###**

Hari festival sekolah di St. Phoenix-pun datang. Ada banyak orang luar yang berdatangan ke acara itu untuk melihat berbagai event yang dibuat siswa-siswi disana. Banyak sekali event yang diadakan disana, ada café, pertunjukan drama, dan lain-lain. Café yang kelas 2A buatpun didatangi cukup banyak pelanggan, baik itu perempuan maupun laki-laki, terlebih lagi karena ada doorprize itu. Chanyeol sendiri sudah memilikinya di tangannya. Nomor 27. Well, dia harap itu salah satu lucky number. Jung twins mengatakan akan mengumumkan lucky numbernya pukul tiga nanti.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol sedang sibuk melayani para pelanggan yang berdatangan ke café kelasnya. Laki-laki tinggi itu tak pernah berhenti berdecak ataupun mendengus kesal. Well, itu karena dia tidak mendapatkan posisi yang dia inginkan sebagai koki. Chanyeol tahu bahwa dirinya tidak pandai memasak seperti Baekhyun, tapi setidaknya menjadi koki itu lebih baik daripada menjadi pelayan. Alasan kenapa Chanyeol tidak ingin menjadi pelayan adalah dia harus pura-pura ramah dan melayani pelanggan yang beraneka ragam. Dan itu benar-benar bukan gayanya.

"Jongdae Oppa~" Seorang perempuan yang baru datang tiba-tiba memanggil Jongdae yang bertugas menyambut pelanggan.

"Minah-ya~" Jongdae menyambut Minah seraya mendekati gadis manis itu. "Kau datang kemari juga? Sendirian?"

"Tidak, aku datang dengan kekasihku."

Jongdae membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Kekasihmu?" Sedetik kemudian muncul seorang laki-laki imut dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. "Dia?" tanya Jongdae ragu.

"Iya, namanya Lee Hyunwoo."

"Halo." Hyunwoo memberi salam. Jongdae mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum menanggapi salamnya.

"Aigoo~ aku tidak pernah dengar apapun soal Hyunwoo dari Baekhyun, jangan bilang Baekhyun juga belum tahu?" tebak Jongdae dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari gadis manis itu.

"Aku akan mengenalkannya hari ini." ucap Minah malu-malu.

"Arasseo." Jongdae menatap Hyungwoo, kemudian berbisik, "Kau berhati-hatilah. Oppa-nya ini galak sekali."

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar, Hyunwoo-ya!" bela Minah yang sepertinya mendengar bisikan Jongdae tadi. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya tertawa melihat gadis itu kelabakan.

"Duduklah. Oh ya, mau kupanggilkan Baekhyun? Dia sedang memasak di belakang."

"Ya, tolong ya, Oppa~"

Minah dan Hyunwoo duduk di salah satu kursi kosong disana, sementara Jongdae pergi untuk memanggil Baekhyun di dapur kelas. Saat Jongdae meninggalkan Minah dan kekasihnya, Chanyeol –yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka– segera menghampiri Jongdae sambil menahan lengannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongdae bingung.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Minah.

Jongdae melihat ke arah jari Chanyeol menunjuk. "Siapa? Minah? Dia sepupuku sekaligus adiknya Baekhyun, kau tidak tahu?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Adik Baekhyun? Dia punya adik? Kupikir dia anak semata wayang –batin Chanyeol.

"Aku ke belakang dulu ya? Minah ingin bertemu Baekhyun katanya." Jongdae pamit.

Chanyeol menatap Minah disana. Detik berikutnya, seringaian muncul di sudut bibirnya. Laki-laki tinggi itu berpikir untuk mendapatkan hal menarik tentang Baekhyun dari mulut adik Baekhyun secara langsung. Diapun mendekati Minah yang masih asyik mengobrol dengan Hyunwoo. Menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sedang menatap kekasihnya, Hyunwoo memberikan sinyal pada gadis itu agar melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Setelahnya, Minah memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung saat matanya bertemu mata Chanyeol.

"Kau Byun Minah? Adiknya Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne. Kau siapa ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum setan di antara senyum palsu yang ia berikan pada gadis itu.

Sementara di dapur kelas 2A, Baekhyun menghentikan acara memasaknya saat Jongdae bilang bahwa adiknya mencarinya. Baekhyun-pun segera mengelap tangannya dan menghampiri Minah yang sedang duduk dengan dua laki-laki. Baekhyun tidak kenal laki-laki imut yang duduk di sebelah adiknya, tapi yang ia bingungkan adalah kenapa adiknya juga duduk dengan Park Chanyeol? Dan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

"Minah-ya?" panggil Baekhyun, membuat Minah menengok padanya.

"Oppa~" seru Minah seraya menghambur ke pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas pelukannya sama erat. "Oppa jadi koki ya?"

"Begitulah."

Pandangan Baekhyun kini beralih ke Chanyeol yang sedang melangkah ke arah Byun bersaudara itu. Samar-samar, tadi Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kutinggal dulu ya, Minah-ya?" Chanyeol pamit.

"Ne, Oppa." balas Minah.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Kalian saling kenal?"

"Ya, tadi kami sempat ngobrol. Dia tampan juga, Oppa~"

Alis Baekhyun bertautan mendengarnya. "Kalian membica–"

"Kemarilah. Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang." potong Minah. Dia menggiring Oppa-nya menuju mejanya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya masih penasaran dengan apa yang Chanyeol dan Minah bicarakan tadi, tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun malah keasyikan ngobrol dan tidak menanyakan hal yang Minah bicarakan dengan laki-laki tiang listrik itu. Setelah ia selesai ngobrol dengan Minah dan Hyunwoo, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke tanggung jawabnya sebagai koki. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar percakapan antara Tao dan Kyungsoo –teman sekelasnya.

"Yak, kau tahu lucky numbernya?" tanya Tao.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik." Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik mengaduk adonan menjawabnya acuh tak acuh tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mangkuk besar di hadapannya.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran. Kira-kira siapa yang dapat ya?" Tao terdengar antusias. "Bagaimana jika orang yang mendapatkannya itu sudah memiliki kekasih? Apa tidak apa-apa?" Pertanyaannya berlanjut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa menolak ajakan kencan itu, asal jangan di depan yang lain saja."

Baekhyun merasa omongan Kyungsoo ada benarnya. Well, tidak ada peraturan yang mengharuskan mereka merekam acara kencan mereka'kan nanti?

Sementara di kelas lain, Kris yang sedang dalam mode malas tambah malas saat Eunhyuk menghampirinya dengan senyuman kelewat lebar.

"Kris-ya, ayo kita ke kelas Jongdae. Kelasnya membuat café, pasti seru!" ajak Eunhyuk.

"Aku malas, Eunhyuk-ah. Pergilah sendiri." Kris menolak.

"Kau yakin? Disana'kan ada Baekhyun –incaranmu. Dan kau tahu? Mereka membuat semacam doorprize yang jika kau menang, kau boleh mengajak siapapun untuk berkencan di kelas 2A." Alis Eunhyuk mulai naik-turun.

Oke, Kris tergoda.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu sempat berdecak kesal karena penasaran, kemudian berkata, "Arasseo."

Kris baru saja memasuki kelas 2A dengan Eunhyuk. Kelas itu sedang ramai-ramainya dikunjungi pengunjung. Seluruh penghuni kelas 2A nampak sibuk kesana kemari melayani pelanggan yang berdatangan. Kris melihat siswi kelas 2A memakai seragam maid seperti di anime-anime –rok berenda hitam-putih dengan hiasan kepala yang senada. Sedangkan para siswa kelas 2A memakai seragam pelayan –kemeja putih dengan vest hitam. Kris bisa melihat Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang sedang melayani pelanggan, namun matanya tak menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun.

"Hyung! Kau datang?" seru Jongdae sambil menghampiri Kris dan Eunhyuk.

"Yup. Wow~ disini benar-benar ramai ya? Kalian benar-benar mencuri banyak hati pengunjung, ckck." Eunhyuk terlihat salut.

Jongdae tertawa mendengarnya. "Ya, lumayanlah. Hyung sudah ambil lucky number? Siapa tahu Hyung bisa menang dan mengajak seorang perempuan untuk berkencan."

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah dapat satu, Kris juga sudah. Aku ingin mengajak Jung twins berkencan. Yak, aku boleh mengajak dua orang'kan?"

Kris memutar bola matanya karena ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Tidak boleh. Hyung hanya boleh mengajak satu orang saja."

"Ck! Tidak asyik ah! Aku harus memilih salah satu dari si cantik Jung kalau begitu?" Eunhyuk kelihatan kecewa. Benar-benar memalukan.

"Ahahaha~ sepertinya begitu. Duduklah, Hyung. Aku akan ambil pesananmu." ucap Jongdae.

Di tempat lain, Chanyeol baru kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa makanan –untuk diantarkan ke beberapa meja pelanggan– saat Sehun memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, tolong panggilkan Jongdae kemari ya?" pinta Sehun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk membalasnya.

Laki-laki tinggi itupun keluar dari dapur untuk mencari sosok Jongdae sebelum ia mengantarkan pesanan makanan. Tidak terlalu lama untuk mencari laki-laki berwajah kotak itu. Ternyata Jongdae sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan Kris dan Eunhyuk. Chanyeol-pun segera mendekati mereka.

"Jongdae-ya, Sehun memanggilmu."

"Arasseo." Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua sunbae di depannya. "Chanyeol akan mengambil pesanan kalian. Kutinggal dulu ya?"

"Kris-ya, kau pesan duluan saja. Aku mau menemui Jung twins dulu. Annyeong~"

Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Eunhyuk. Ya, paling-paling dia mau menggoda Jung twins saja. Pandangan Chanyeol kini beralih pada sunbae-nya yang berambut pirang. "Hyung ingin pesan apa?"

Chanyeol tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Penasaran, Chanyeol-pun menatap Kris yang ternyata sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Kudengar kau pacaran dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Kris dengan wajah datar.

"Ya."

Kris menatap mata Chanyeol semakin tajam. "Kau menyukainya?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Ada apa dengan pertanyaannya itu? –pikirnya.

"Ya." Chanyeol menjawab setelah beberapa detik terdiam –berusaha meyakinkannya. "Hyung juga menyukainya?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

Kris tidak menjawabnya. Mereka hanya saling menatap, seperti sama-sama mencari kebohongan dalam mata masing-masing.

"Kris, ayo!" Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menginterupsi. "Donghae meneleponku tadi. Katanya perempuan macho itu marah-marah karena kita tidak ada disana. Cih!" serunya sambil menarik lengan Kris.

Sementara di belakang sana, Chanyeol masih menatap curiga pada Kris. Pertanyaan Kris barusan terasa janggal bagi Chanyeol. Yang ada di otaknya saat ini hanyalah pertanyaan ini: apa Kris menyukai Baekhyun?

**###**

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Café kelas 2A-pun akan ditutup setelah pengumuman doorprize dari Jung twins. Detik-detik menuju pengumuman doorprize, suasana di kelas yang dipenuhi dengan pemegang nomor undian itupun nampak agak menegangkan. Chanyeol –salah satu pemegang nomor undian– juga sedikit gugup dibuatnya.

"Oke, kami akan umumkan siapa pemenang lucky number." seru Sooyeon. Otomatis semua orang yang ada disana menatap si kembar yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Akan ada tiga orang yang beruntung hari ini. Bagi yang disebutkan nomornya, harap maju ke depan." sambung Soojung. Jung twins tersenyum satu sama lain. "Dan nomor pertama yang akan kami panggil adalah nomor..," Soojung menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Nomor 10!" seru Jung twins bersamaan.

"Yes!" seru seorang gadis dari kelas 3. Chanyeol ingat nama gadis itu adalah Kwon Yuri. Gadis cantik itupun maju ke depan dengan mengangkat sebuah nomor undian –nomor 10, membuat semua orang disana bertepuk tangan –ada yang bahagia, adapula yang iri.

"Baiklah, nomor yang kedua adalah..," Sooyeon menggantungkan kalimatnya, "..21!" Jung twins menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Seorang laki-laki tinggi dari kelas 1 maju ke depan. Dia adalah Yook Sungjae. Chanyeol berpikir bahwa laki-laki itu akan memilih Soojung. Chanyeol ingat Eunhyuk pernah mengenalkannya padanya. Lalu tanpa diminta, Sungjae langsung curhat soal sunbae yang disukainya. Saat mengetahui Jung Soojung –sunbae yang Sungjae sukai– sekelas dengan Chanyeol, Sungjae selalu memintanya menjadi mak comblangnya yang tentu saja ditolak dengan tegas oleh laki-laki bertelinga peri itu. Chanyeol pikir itu benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Oke, lucky number 21, siapa yang ingin kau ajak kencan dari kelas ini?" tanya Sooyeon –yang Chanyeol tebak juga sudah tahu jawabannya.

Sungjae melirik perempuan di samping Sooyeon. Dengan ekspresi malu-malu, Sungjae tersenyum penuh makna. "Aku ingin mengajak Jung Soojung." jawabnya mantap, membuat Soojung tersipu malu. Ugh, Chanyeol rasanya ingin muntah.

Oke, nomor 21. Itu cukup dekat. Kutebak nomor berikutnya bukanlah nomor 27 –batin Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku harus mengumumkan nomor terakhir ini sendirian." Sooyeon mengalah karena saudara kembarnya harus berdiri di panggung bersama Sungjae. "Right. The last lucky number I'll call is..," Sooyeon kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol sudah tidak terlalu berharap sebenarnya, lagipula tidak ada yang ingin ia ajak kencan.

"Menurutmu nomormu akan dipanggil?" tanya Sehun yang entah sejak kapan ada di samping Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya meresponnya.

"Nomor 99!"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang mendengar nomor yang Sooyeon panggil benar-benar jauh dari nomor yang ia pegang. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol merasakan seseorang menyimpan sesuatu di tangannya. Itu sebuah kertas dan itu datang dari Oh Sehun. Laki-laki albino itu tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Selamat. Kau menang."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Saat ia membuka lipatan kertas yang diberikan Sehun padanya, itu adalah lucky number 99.

"Nomor 99? Apa ada yang memiliki nomor 99?" tanya Sooyeon karena tak kunjung melihat si pemilik nomor 99.

"Ada! Pemenangnya ada disini!" sahut Sehun. "Pergilah." Sehun mendorong bahu Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Wow~ ternyata pemenang terakhir datang dari kelas 2A. Silakan maju ke depan, Park Chanyeol-ssi!" seru Sooyeon.

Chanyeol-pun terpaksa maju ke depan dengan lucky number milik Sehun di tangannya. Yah sudahlah. Dia akan berterima kasih padanya nanti. Mungkin.

"Jadi, Chanyeol-ssi, siapa yang akan kau ajak kencan, hm?" tanya Sooyeon sambil mengerling centil ke arah Luhan. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

Bitch, please. Aku tidak akan mengajak sahabatmu –batin Chanyeol.

Laki-laki jangkung itu menghadap semua orang yang ada di kelasnya, kemudian menatap satu laki-laki pendek yang sedang duduk sambil menyesap jus-nya. Senyumannya terkembang begitu saja tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari sosok itu. "Siapa lagi selain kekasihku sendiri? Park Baekhyun."

"Uhhuk! Uhhukk!" Baekhyun disana tersedak jus-nya sendiri saat mendengar Chanyeol menyerukan namanya dari atas panggung.

Sial.

Semua mata memandangnya, tak terkecuali Jongin dan Luhan.

Mata Baekhyun kini menatap Chanyeol –mendelik lebih tepatnya.

Well, dia akan memarahi laki-laki tinggi itu begitu mereka tiba di rumah.

**###**

"Kenapa. Kau. Mengajakku. Berkencan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar dengan pandangan 'kenapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh padaku?'.

"Karena kau kekasihku? Aku tidak mungkin mengajak orang lain berkencan saat aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, bukan?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal mendengarnya. "Arasseo. Tapi kita tidak perlu benar-benar kencan'kan? Kau hanya ingin membuat teman-teman yakin saja'kan?"

"What? Tentu saja kita akan kencan, sayang."

"Apa?!" Baekhyun memekik.

"Besok, jam sembilan pagi. Pastikan kau berdandan, oke?" celetuk Chanyeol sambil mencolek dagu Baekhyun. Ew.

"Yak!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol cepat. "Apa yang tidak kau mengerti dari hubungan-kita-hanya-sebatas-pacar-bohongan, hah?"

Laki-laki tinggi itu menghela napas panjang. "Bukankah orang yang sebenarnya ingin kau yakinkan itu adalah orangtua kita, terlebih lagi Eomma-mu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. "Kita belum pernah terlihat seperti pasangan di depan orangtua kita, bukan? Jadi, kupikir ini adalah saatnya kita mementaskan drama ini."

Well, Chanyeol benar.

Dan Baekhyun benci saat Chanyeol benar.

"Arasseo. Tapi pentas ini hanya di depan orang yang kita kenal saja, arasseo?" Baekhyun memperingatkannya.

"Terserah kau saja, bro."

**###**

Baekhyun segera keluar dari kamarnya setelah memastikan penampilannya. Laki-laki pendek itu memakai kaos putih yang dibalut dengan kemeja baby blue, celana jins berwarna hitam, dan sepatu kets berwarna putih-biru. Dia siap berkencan.

"Yeol?" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol.

"Ya?" jawab Chanyeol dari kamarnya.

"Aku tunggu di bawah ya?"

"Oke. Aku turun sebentar lagi." sahutnya.

Tepat saat Baekhyun menuruni tangga, ia melihat Nyonya Byun sedang asyik menonton TV. Matanya itu kini difokuskan padanya saat melihat penampilan anaknya yang seperti mau jalan-jalan. Nyonya Byun menatap Baekhyun dari bawah ke atas dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Kencan." sahut Baekhyun sambil menata kembali rambutnya.

"Kencan? Kencan dengan siapa?"

Baekhyun hendak menjawab pertanyaannya, tetapi Chanyeol menginterupsi, "Kau siap?" tanyanya sambil memakai jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kau mau kemana, Chanyeol-ah?" kini Nyonya Byun bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Kencan." Chanyeol menjawab sama persis dengan Baekhyun.

Nyonya Byun mengerutkan alisnya, kelihatan sekali dia agak bingung mencerna semua ini. Namun detik berikutnya, ia terlihat mengerti. "Ah~ kalian mau double date ya? Kau akan menjemput Luhan, Chanyeol-ah? Lalu, siapa yang menjadi teman kencanmu, Baekhyunnie?" Nyonya Byun salah mengerti.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku tidak akan kencan dengan Luhan."

"Lalu dengan siapa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh makna sambil menatap wanita paruh baya itu. "**Kami** mau berkencan." ucapnya penuh penekanan sambil merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

Mata Nyonya Byun melotot dan mulutnya sedikit menganga tidak percaya mendengarnya. Baekhyun sengaja membiarkan Chanyeol merangkul bahunya agar akting mereka semakin meyakinkan. Setelahnya, merekapun melangkah menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan rumah. Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Eomma-nya tadi dengan sebuah senyuman.

**###**

"Ahahaha~ kau lihat tadi ekspresi Eomma? Astaga! Aku ingin memotretnya kalau bisa, ahahaha~" Baekhyun tertawa puas saat mereka sedang berada di perjalanan.

"Kau bahagia sekali, hm?"

"Tentu saja. Baru kali ini aku senang melihat ekspresi wajah Eomma-ku. Kau lihat? Ekspresinya seperti ini." Baekhyun mencontoh mimik Nyonya Byun sebelum mereka pergi berkencan.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat laki-laki pendek itu sebahagia ini. "Well, itu berarti dia mulai ngeh dengan hubungan bohongan ini. Kita harus menyusun rencana lain untuk meyakinkan orangtua kita."

"True. Kau punya rencana?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Whoa~ calm down, bro. Santai saja! Akan kupikirkan nanti. Sekarang, aku ingin menikmati kencan kita dulu. Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

Baekhyun nampak berpikir. Tiba-tiba, senyuman penuh makna terpatri di wajahnya.

**###**

Baekhyun menerima minuman yang diberi Chanyeol padanya. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka bermain di Lotte World. Ya, Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol kesana karena ia sudah lama tidak main kesana. Chanyeol ingat betapa senangnya Baekhyun saat mereka sampai di depan arena parkir Lotte World dan Baekhyun melompat dari mobil dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh karena tingkah Baekhyun. Tak ia duga, laki-laki seperti Baekhyun juga suka main kemari.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka naik roller coaster juga." celetuk Chanyeol.

"Aku memang menyukai permainan ekstrim, Tuan Park."

"Pasti ada alasannya'kan? Kalau alasanmu apa?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Hm..pelepas stres kurasa. Aku bisa berteriak sekencang mungkin, bahkan memaki sampai semua stres-ku hilang. Sesudahnya aku benar-benar merasa plong." tutur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "Benar juga ya? Hey, apa Minah juga suka permainan seperti ini?"

"Ya. Kami berdua itu mirip. Minah sebenarnya agak tomboy lho."

"Apa? Dia tomboy? Kalau dia tomboy, lalu kau apa?"

"Yak, aku ini laki-laki bodoh!" Baekhyun kesal, sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa puas. Ucapan Chanyeol seperti mengatakan bahwa dirinya mirip perempuan.

"Kau sayang sekali padanya ya?" tanya Chanyeol setelah meredakan tawanya.

"Tentu saja! Dia adalah orang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini. Meskipun dia terkadang menyebalkan, tetapi dia adalah dongsaeng yang manis."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. "Sepertinya lebih menyenangkan jika memiliki adik perempuan ya? No offense, tapi mendengar ucapanmu barusan, aku berpikir memiliki seorang adik perempuan pasti jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada memiliki seorang Noona."

"Menurutku Yoora Noona itu Noona yang menyenangkan. Sayang, sekarang dia harus tinggal di Amerika." Baekhyun tersenyum simpul mengingat Yoora –Noona-nya Chanyeol– yang juga merupakan Noona-nya sekarang.

Chanyeol berdecak pelan. "Yoora Noona itu tidak pernah menyenangkan di mataku. Padahal kita sama-sama laki-laki, tapi dia hanya baik padamu. Jika aku meminjam istilahnya Eunhyuk Hyung, Yoora Noona itu perempuan macho."

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar ocehan Chanyeol. "Yak, kalau Yoora Noona sampai mendengarnya, kau pasti akan dipukulinya."

"Karena itu, dia tidak pernah terlihat menyenangkan di mataku." Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membayangkan tingkah Noona semata wayangnya yang brutal itu. Hey, sepertinya Chanyeol menemukan julukan yang pas untuknya –perempuan brutal.

Hening.

Mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau mau dijodohkan?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Kau menyukai Xi Luhan?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa ini semua hanya tentang bisnis, jadi aku tidak banyak komentar saat dijodohkan. Tapi aku tidak memiliki rasa apapun padanya itu." ucap Chanyeol jujur. "Lagipula laki-laki Cina itu juga sepertinya tidak menyukaiku."

**TBC**

**Ini bersambungnya memang gak pas banget, tapi sudahlah. Mind to review?**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. So sorry saya gak bisa bales satu-satu, TAPI saya tetep baca semua review kalian. So thank you so much for your support and your reviews, I really appreciate them. LOVE YOU ALL *hug tightly***

**SUPER THANKS TO:**

**VampireDPS****, ****alfi lee****, ****dianahyorie1****, ****sarymaryani48****, ****48BemyLight****, ****XOXO KimCloud****, ****neli amelia****, ****babyboybyun****, ****Balbaekyeolfan****, ****aquariusbaby06****, ****ByunViBaek****, ****AnaknyaChanbaek92****, ****niasw3ty****, ****Chan Banana****, ****dolenny1328****, ****exoblackpepper****, ****ai byun****, ****dewi.****min****, ****Kin Ocean****, ****AnjarW****, ****baekhaan****, ****6104****, Guest, ****Tania3424****, ****liddypark**** (Sehun culun beneran kok, dia gitu di depan semua orang. Untuk KaiSoo masih blom kepikiran, gimana nanti aja ya)**


End file.
